When everything is said and done,
by Shadbolt
Summary: Bella is finally over the Cullens leaving her in the woods that day. She moves on, starts going to a university in Houston, and is training to become a docter. But when Bella runs into Jasper, both their worlds are turned upside down. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey anyone reading! This is my first fanfic that I actually like that I've written! Yay! **

**This is a Bella/Jasper fanfic, and you'll get the drift as you go along what happened to the Cullen's and Bella. **

**Jacobs in it too! **

**Edward's in the future, as well as the rest of 'em, **

**I love the southern accent. **

**I'll update twice a week! **

**Y'all are awesome! **

**Review please!**

**Yours truly, Sydney. **

It's another night in hell.  
>~Kid Rock<p>

Me and my girls stood on the table and started grinding against one another, beers in hand and cigarettes in the other. There was nothing on our minds but the men around us in cowboy hats and the song on the radio. We were smiling and dancing when a new song changed. All the country boys hooted and hollered and the rest of my girls got down from the table, not knowing the song, but I kept dancing, earning loud cheers as I sang along and let my drunken state dance even more.

"_Hold my beer! While I kiss your girlfriend, 'cause she needs a real man, and not a boy like youuuu_" I heard myself sing, I took another sip of my Budweiser and smiled as hands helped me down from the table. I stumbled over to the rest of my group just in time to take another shot. Jason grabbed my hand and led me onto the floor, where two of us grinded against him. I worked my hips along his thighs and I felt him start to get hard as he pulled me against him, his hands roamed to my ass and his lips hit my neck. I moaned but turned my back to him, grinding my ass against him. He held my thighs and pulled me tighter against him, working his hands along between my legs and slipping them up under my shirt. I laughed and kissed him as I pulled away, giggling as I did. He was so silly.

"You-you, ain't getting in my pants tonight. You goof." I slurred, I giggled again at how drunk I was. How many shots did I have? Twelve? Oh and all the beers…

"Awh don't be like that Bella." He smiled, I giggled again and took another swig of a beer that he placed in my hand, and I shook my head comically from side to side. Nope. No way.

"I want to actually sleep tonight." I said, but I decided to tease him by grinding against him one last time before I walked away, moving my ass way too much in my daisy dukes and cowboy boots as I did. He groaned and followed me back to the table, which was filled with more shots, more dancing and more grinding. By the time we all were ready to leave, I was totally wasted. I stumbled along the streets, my friends and me all going in opposite directions from our collage graduation celebration, and started making my way towards my apartment.

Everything was normal and quiet as I stumbled along the sidewalk, giggling as I did. One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-

"Hello there sweetheart." A sick voice was in my ear. His breath cool. I sobered up instantly. I kicked the man that held his hand to my mouth in the shins, but he didn't show any reaction. If anything, my foot hurt.

"Now, don't you just smell sweet?" He whispered, his nose tingling down my throat. Oh shit. No way. I'm fucking dead. His hand released my mouth and I gasped for breath.

"Vampire." I whispered. He spun me around and looked at me in surprise, and then he laughed and released me. Circling around me like prey. I knew I couldn't run, it would be no use.

"And you know this, how?" he asked me. I felt myself start shaking. Keep your cool Bella. Please keep your cool. I prayed.

"Because I do." I said, letting myself grow stronger. Hell, if I was going to die, I might as well die with strength.

"So when I kill you, you are going to be a good girl, and you're not going to scream. I'll make it quick, snap your neck and I won't waste a drop of your beautiful smelling blood. Don't worry." I almost laughed at his words. Don't worry. Yeah right. Think Bella! Get away from here!

"Don't touch me." I whispered as his teeth grazed my neck. Gently kissing and sucking. It didn't feel good, it felt gross. Slimy. Sick. He gripped me tightly to him and in one swift movement, he ripped off my shirt. Leaving me there in my bra and daisy dukes. Sick bastard.

"I'll do as I please. I might as well have a little fun with you before I have my snack." He whispered, grabbing my ass. He then forced his mouth on mine, his hard and angry. I furiously hit at him, I tried to pull him away but he just punched my side, breaking a rib. I whimpered against his lips. Please lord, someone help me.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and started grabbing my ass. My stomach hurt furiously from my rib and it was getting hard to breath, I was getting dizzy. He forced me to the ground, his lips still on mine, and that was my chance to get away. I crawled out of his arms, and when he grabbed my ankles I reached desperately for something, anything to hold onto.

To my surprise, I grabbed a pair of hands.

I didn't look up; I just let them pull me away from the vampire and land safely in their arms. When he let me stand, I heard the southern drawl of Jasper Whitlock.

"I think I heard the lady give you an order, sir." He said, I backed further against the wall. Jasper? Jasper was here? I looked up and saw a flash of red in the other vampire's eyes, and it was then I realized I was bleeding. Soon I was going to have to angry fucked up, blood lusting vampires on my hands.

Oh shit. I backed further away from them both, and I was about to turn when I saw Jasper rip the head off the enemy. Stunned into silence, I watched him disassemble the rest of the corps and start a fire, right there in the street. When he turned to me, he looked cautious, his eyes pleading with me. I shook my head furiously back and forth. No. I wasn't going back down that road. Never again.

"Bella, calm down. It's okay." He whispered, I took another step back and hit a brick wall behind me, I hissed in pain at the sharpness in my side. Jasper was at my side instantly. It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe, and Jaspers eyes were worried.

"I've got to get you to a hospital." He said, I shook my head back and forth again, and I finally found my breath.

"No. I'll get myself there." I whispered. I looked up at his hurt eyes and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, for saving my life. I owe you one." I said. He gave me a mischievous grin.

"If you think I'm letting you go to the hospital all alone with that much alcohol in your system, think again." He said, and in one swift movement, I was in his arms and he was running. Everything was a blur as he raced off to the hospital. I wrapped me one arm around his neck to keep myself secure, and soon enough we were at the dimmed lighting of the entrance to the Houston West hospital. He walked me in, and finally set me down in one of the waiting chairs. There were only two other people in there, one with what looked like a broken finger and the other showed no physical damage. I settled back in my chair, knowing fully that it could take hours to actually get me in the room to get an x-ray, and I counted the tiles on the ceiling as Jasper went and talked to the lady at the desk, telling her what hurt and where. Not two minutes after I sat down, the lady called me up.

"Ms. Bella Swan? We can see you now." She said. I jerked out of my seat in surprise, and then I flinched. She looked at me sympathetically as I caught my breath and me and Jasper followed the lady into a white room.

When my X-ray was done, the lady left to get the results and I gave a pointed look at Jasper.

"I could've done all this on my own, thanks." I said, he sighed, exasperated.

"Bella, I swear to god your bi polar. First you're thankful, then you're nervous, then you're happy, then you're pissed off. Listen, I'd like to talk about four years ago-"he started, but I cut him off.

"I _don't_ want to talk about four years ago, if you don't mind. I've forgotten all about your family, I've moved on, I just graduated my first year of collage for a doctors degree, and I'm starting my life. Please, don't do this to me." I begged him, but he looked at me, confused.

"Do what?" he asked, his face twisted into adorable proportions when he was confused… wait, adorable? What the hell was I thinking when I thought that…

"Your life, your family's life, it's addictive. It's dangerous. It killed my father, and it almost killed me, my friends, and everyone else I love. It's secluded me from my mother. I can't have anything to do with this. Not anymore. Even talking to you is a threat. Its survival Jasper, you should know that." I said. The woman came back in with a bright smile and talked to me about my results. I had a broken rib, but when she taped it, it was hardly noticeable. Except for the huge pain in my side. When I was finally allowed to leave the hospital, my apartment was very close to here. I started walking, ignoring the pain in my side. When Jasper started to follow, I felt a smile crawl across my face. I dropped it immediately. What's wrong with you Bella?

"There are some things I need to tell you Bella, to get on with my life. Please, if you'd listen to them, I'll stay away. I'll make sure the Cullen's stay away." He said. I felt my face twist. Was that what I wanted? I didn't miss how he separated the Cullen's and himself was he not with them anymore? It wasn't my time to ask. I turned around to see his pleading eyes, and finally, I nodded. If it's what it takes, I guess I'll do it.

"Okay. But does tomorrow work? At the coffee shop on north, at ten o'clock?" I said, setting the time and place for a reason. He smirked and nodded, knowing full well that I didn't trust him that much. When it was time to leave, I walked up to him and gave him a gentle hug, minding my ribs. His arms went around my waist and shoulders immediately as he hugged me back. When I pulled out of the hug, I was breathless. And not because of my rib.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, but you did save my life tonight. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for that." I said softly. He nodded at me and stepped backwards away from me.

"Anytime ma'am." He said, his drawl slipping through his words. Wow, that was hot. I smiled and started walking away from him and back to my apartment. When I got to the apartment, I re-taped my bandages and smiled at myself in the mirror.

Coffee, ten o'clock, with Jasper. I was more than excited, I was ecstatic.

What had I gotten myself into?

**AND THAT'S THE SHOW FOLKS !  
>lol don't worry, if any of y'all actually like this, I shall update soon;)<br>**

**I am always open to pointers, reminders, criticism, and the whole bang. **

**And, if you hadn't guessed by now, I am a team Jasper. ALL THE WAY. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! **

**Any advice, please feel free! I'm new at this writing deal, and you guy's liking the story is my number one priority. **

**Anyway, off for chapter two! **

**(P.S- I realized how atrocious my editing and grammar was after I read chapter one… sorry. That will have major improvement this chapter!) **

**Jason is an unimportant character, I just needed a name ;) next time though, I will go for a twilight name **

Live right now, just be yourself.  
>It doesn't matter if it's good enough, for someone else.<br>~Jimmy eats world

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…  
><em>

…_ … … … … … … _

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…  
><em>

…_ … … … … … …_

_Beep, beep, beep…  
><em>

"Ugghhh." I groaned as I hit the snooze button for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Why had I set my alarm so early anyway? I knew I was going to have a massive hangover. Stupid Bella, real stupid. I shut my eyes, but I couldn't will myself to fall back asleep. I squeezed them shut harder, but it was no use. I was wide awake, and that wasn't changing.

I slid out of bed and checked my cell phone, seeing I had a few missed texts and calls I would attend to later. Once my phone was tossed on my bed, I made my way to the kitchen. Please, please, please lord tell me I bought Reese Puffs.

With cereal in my stomach, and Advil in my system, I decided it would be a sweatpants and tank top kind of day. I walked into my room and did a spinning jump onto my bed.

"FUCK!

THAT HURT!

WHAT THE HELL?

JESUS! "

If my father was alive, I swear to god he'd have washed my mouth out. But hell no, that shit hurt! I lifted my tank top to see my stomach bandaged up, and the swelling had passed the bandages. Oh, right. I forgot about that. I got that from the freak vampire that tried to jump me, and Jasper saved my life…

Jasper.

"Damn it… damn it… damn it…" I checked the clock and saw it was one thirty. No way had I slept that long! So much for a tank top and sweat pants kind of day. I raced around my apartment, brushing my teeth frantically and throwing on a pair of daisy dukes with a ten sizes to big sweatshirt. My wavy hair got thrown into a pony tail with a headband, and I threw on a pair of comfortable sandals. I didn't bother to check how crappy I looked in the mirror.

I raced out of my apartment and into my old 1967 Camero Charlie bought me, not in the best condition, but hey, it went fast. I turned the key and didn't bother with my seatbelt, I gunned it, not knowing where I was going, and I started driving aimlessly threw the streets. Where the hell are you Jasper? I mean really, I'm only a few hours late… for a guy that lives for eternity, that can't be _that_ long… right?

"Ugh." I groaned again. I pulled over and slammed my head on the steering wheel.

"Ow." I mumbled, but I pulled my head back and hit it again.

Wait a sec Bella, is this a good thing? I mean, you didn't really want to see Jasper anyway, right? You're _over _the Cullen's. You hate them for leaving you, for taking away those years because they left you in a depression and for taking away your innocence to a world that could've been kept a secret. And then there's Edward. No hole in my chest anymore, no pain, I _hate _him. I can't even stand to think of his fucking face! Atta girl! That's the Bella you are! He's not worth it, and neither are any of those worthless shitty- 

_Tap tap tap._

I jumped in shock at the close proximity of the noise on my window. I saw a smirking face and I turned the handle until the window was all the way down.

Of course.

Guilt washed through me at the pointed look Jasper gave me. But he was patient as I searched for the words that were lost in my throat, lost in my clouded mind. Finally, he gave me a winning grin, and I sighed. I unlocked the doors and gave him a weak smile.

"So, how about that coffee?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head, but he walked around and hopped in the passenger's side. Before I started the car I reached into my purse and popped another Advil. Damn, I really did need a coffee.

I drove in silence, a mix of not knowing what to say, and when I found my words; I never knew how to say them. I had so many questions that I really didn't want the answers too, and so many things that I had rolling around in my head that I really couldn't pick just one thing to say. I wanted to blurt out everything, but I knew it wasn't the time. I pulled up at my usual coffee shop, not bothering to lock the doors as we walked in. Jasper, like a perfect southern gentleman, opened the door for me with a nod of his head, and then followed in suit.

I ordered a double double with whipped cream on top, and sat down in front of Jasper. After I took the best sip of coffee I'd ever had, I stared at him. Waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath, and I prepared myself for whatever seemed to be coming.

"Bella… I'd like to say I'm sorry. For the way I treated you, for ruining your life for awhile, for practically forcing Edwards decision to leave you with my actions. I fervently apologize for everything I have done. And I know that's not enough. I heard about your father, and I am truly sorry. I'm sorry that you got attacked last night, and I'm terribly sorry for the scars I'd caused when I tried to attack you on your eighteenth birthday. If you ever need anything, I'm here. And I know you've got questions, so darling' ask away, cause I got answers."

I sat back at his answer, not displaying any emotions on my face, but I know he felt my shock. Maybe even my hatred. He was sorry? That's all he wanted to say?

"You're…sorry? For what? Going with your nature? I gave myself a fucking _paper cut_ and Edward had a panic attack. Sure, you wanted to eat me, but that's what you and your family are made of. Your _vampires_ that don't act like vampires Jasper. But thank you, for the apology."

Jasper smiled at me, and it was then that I really saw how gold his eyes were. They were as bright as the rest of the Cullen's are, but just then, they twisted up.

"Actually Bella… I'm not living with the Cullen's anymore." I snapped my head up, and I felt the pain in my ribs start to show itself again.

"What? Why?"

"I never really belonged with any of them, not even Alice. She hated me for driving you away, so she filed for a divorce and I haven't really seen her since. I still talk with Emmett and Rosalie all the time, and Carlisle is great. But Edward, Alice and Esme never really forgave me for what happened that day."

…what? Did I hear him wrong? Or did he really just say that they never forgave him?

He waited for me to process my thoughts, and I realized that's exactly what I heard.

What the hell?

"Wait a minute… Alice filed for a divorce? Esme never forgave you? _Edward _never forgave you? Did I hear all that right?" When Jasper nodded, I choked on my coffee in shock.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Earning the attention from the people around us, but I didn't care. Everything was way too messed up.

"Okay, Jasper, I don't really know you that well, but I know you're a smart guy. Alice is an idiot if she dumped you for something you had no control over, and she's being winey and complaining over something that you didn't do. It was Edward who made the decision to dump me, and it was Edward you made you all leave. Am I right so far?" Jasper nodded, so I continued. "And you know what? It's not even Edwards fault! Edward didn't love me anymore! So what, they expect him to stay with me forever and ever like a fairy tale princess? Hell no! If he wasn't happy in our relationship, then I wouldn't have been either. And for him to not forgive you is absolute bullshit." Jasper was about to speak, but I cut him off. "And another thing! If they really missed me and they really loved me, then they would've went against Edwards wishes and stayed, or at least came back! There all insane if they think that any of this is your fault. Jasper, I don't blame youAT ALL. Not even a little bit. You just set things in motion, but every one of us had the power to stop it, and none of us did. You blaming yourself for that are like saying that it's your fault it started raining because you stepped on a spider, or it's your fault the favorite hockey team playing for the Stanley cup lost because you jinxed it. Either way, if forgiveness is what you need Jasper, it's what you have. I FULLY forgive you for everything that went down Jasper." He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it. Then he repeated that motion. When he looked up at me again, he was smiling.

"I just realized that I don't know the true, Bella Swan." He said. So he stood in his chair, nodded his head and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Jasper Whitlock." I felt the smile crawl across my face.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Bella Swan." I shook his hand and he twirled me once before releasing me, and for only the few times I've seen it, I felt myself smile brighter at the smile on his face.

Could this be the start of a beautiful friendship?

**Hope you all like it:S Sorry it was kinda boring! The next chapters get better… I promise! I have so many ideas in store for anyone reading, gosh, I hope y'all love them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Wow, your reviews are amazing, thanks everyone:) it means a lot ! **

**So basically, I thought you should know a little about me, for random little things that may appear throughout this story;)**

**First: I lovee hockey and soccer ! So hockey references may appear often, such as the one last chapter. If anyone hates them, you'll learn to love it;)**

**Second: I can quote all four twilight books and the host. So if anything sounds really close to twilight or the host…sorry. **

**Any suggestions on what should happen in the future? ;) **

If everyone cared, and nobody cried,  
>if everyone loved, and nobody lied,<br>if everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
>then we'd see the day,<p>

That nobody dies.

-Nickelback

After coffee, Jasper and I went for a long walk, where he told me all about his past in Marias army. When I looked closely at his face, I realized how many scars there really were. I hated them. He didn't deserve the past he had. He's amazing, smart, funny, cunning…

Stop that!

All day long I've been thinking about how amazing Jasper is. And honestly, I can't stand it anymore. My friends have been texting me, and I don't even want to text them back. All I want to do is talk to Jasper more and more. And that's what we've been doing.

Today we must've talked from the time I got to the coffee shop till the time the sun fell, which I have no idea when it did, because all I've been doing is thinking about Jasper.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper.

Ugh. Bella, get a hold of yourself. Really, I mean, you used to see him all the time, and you hardly ever gave him a second thought. But then again… I never got to know him before. I never got to see him smile at me directly, and I never got to watch his lips move when he talks, or the way he walks through his existence so strongly, or the way his hair looked when there was a little flash of sun on it…

What happened to getting a hold of yourself? I want this friendship to work Bella. Don't screw it up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I looked over at the clock to see it was nine o'clock in the morning, and I heard rain hitting the window. I stuffed my face back in my pillow and blindly let my hand wander till I found the ringing object. It took me a few seconds, but I finally figured out how to move my neck muscles and turn my head to the side, I saw I had one text from an unknown number.

_Coffee again?_

Jasper, I thought with a smile. I instantly added him as a contact and jumped out of bed, I replied in asking him what time and at the same place, and I started fixing my hair that I straightened last night. I touched it up and was still in my pajamas when I got a text from Jasper.

_Your doorbells about to ring. _

What kind of a text was that? I walked out of the bathroom in workout shorts and a tank top, my hair now feeling perfect, and sure enough, I heard the doorbell ring.

I looked through the peephole to see Jasper standing there, coffee in hand and cell phone in the other. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for the heads up, really. I love answering the door in my pajamas." I said with just enough sarcasm to make him laugh. He raised his eyebrows at me when he saw my attire, but I shrugged at him and welcomed him in. He shook off his jacket and handed me the coffee.

"I remembered what you got from yesterday…" he said, but his voice was indifferent. He sounded like a scared little five year old. I giggled under my breath and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Something funny?" he said with a challenging narrow of his eyebrows. Empath. Damn. I let my laugh free and pointed to his face, as if trying to will back the other expression.

"You looked so scared! Like I was going to bite your head off if you ordered something I didn't like! You brought coffee to my door _and_ gave me a wakeup call, what more could a girl ask for?" I said with a wink. He let out a surprised bark of laughter, and then it turned into a slow chuckle.

"Want to hangout again today?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. Why did my coffee just seem better when it was bought by someone else?

_Is it just _someone_ else?_ Something in my brain slipped and said. I felt myself recoil at my thoughts, but then I gave Jasper a reassuring smile. He looked confused, but he managed a nod.

"Sure Bella. I'd like to ask you a few questions myself anyway." He said. I tilted my head and looked at him.

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

It hung in the air as we challenged each other with the silence, finally though, someone had to break it.

"I'm going to go get ready, what do you want to do today?" I asked him, turning my back on him and walking towards my room. It was like I could hear him shrug at my question.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked. Then, I got an idea. An awesome idea. I walked out of the room and leaned against the doorframe. For a moment there, he looked genuinely nervous. I laughed darkly, and with a smirk, I said-

"You'll see."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Agghh! This is so fucking difficult!" Jasper yelled, slamming the putter on the fake grass. We were mini putting, and Jasper was having a hell of a time controlling his strength enough to get the ball in the hole. I laughed and checked off the paper.

"So that's-" I paused as I counted. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen- "Eighteen tries." I announced. Jasper threw me a glare and handed me the putter.

"I. Give. Up." He managed. I laughed and tapped his bright yellow ball into the hole. I smirked, cocked my hip and turned on my hell, shaking my ass a little as I walked.

"Oh don't be so cocky. You haven't won every hole." He grumbled, I turned to see his arms crossed and he was shaking his head at me, but he I could tell he was having a good time. Good, because I was too. And he looked cute when he was moping around.

I tried to keep my thoughts like those for a 'friend that I've only really known and understood for the past few days' but really, how can I when he has a stomach and arms like that…

Right. Friend like. Got it.

"So, what were some of these questions you wanted to ask me?" I said, taking my first try at the windmill hole. I was off by a mile, but I was more focused on my question then anything. I heard Jasper take a deep, unnecessary breath and looked up at me. I met his gaze and held it.

"Well…" he pursed his lips. "I was actually wondering what happened to you?" he said. I felt confusion sweep through me. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He didn't like who I was? I really thought we were getting along…

"No! Bella, I'm an empath, remember? I meant you changed so much since I last saw you, and it's in a good way. I just wanted to know well, why?"

Ohh, he meant my lack of pussyness now. Got it. I thought through his question, there were so many reasons I changed, I don't even know where to start.

"I guess… I don't even know what to tell you Jasper. Once I recovered from Edward leaving me, I realized that I shouldn't have had that meltdown in the first place. Sure, maybe I could've been a little fucking disappointed, but who wouldn't be when they thought they had a perfect boyfriend, and then he disappeared? But when I snapped out of it, I realized that I shouldn't have been so dependant. I'm a woman of the twenty first century, and I damn well am going to act like one. I hated how I felt like I needed Edward for everything. All those months I spent locked in my house, all those days I just wanted to cry myself to sleep, and I realized how weak I was. How much I really needed him to lean on. So, I went out, faced the world, and said I'm Isabella fucking swan, and I'm not going to be pushed around anymore.

But really, one of the other things that got me was the fact that I didn't just need Edward, but I needed Alice, and Esme, and even Carlisle. I felt like I was a part of your family, and then to find out that he didn't even love me? That really hurt. I grew from that, and I'd like to think I'm a stronger person because of it.

Then, when-" I gulped and I felt my eyes start to sting. "When Charlie died, I needed to learn to be my own anchor, and my own post to lean on. So, hell yeah, I changed. And I'm happy I did." I felt the sting in my eyes disappear and I finally came back to the real world. I am strong, smart and independent. And right now, I wish Edward was here to see it.

"That's… amazing of you Bella. I'm really proud of you." I smiled at him and felt myself blush a little, but truthfully, I felt like I was glowing at his praise.

"That means a lot Jasper, thank you."

He tried to put the ball in the hole and completely missed again, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he pursed his lips. I saw his jaw lock as he tried again, and again, and again. I giggled at him, and I started doing a little dance to keep myself occupied while he tried for what seemed like the millionth time to get the ball in the hole. His cell phone rang and in a flash, he answered it.

His features changed when it was answered. His face softened, hardened, he sighed and finally looked agitated. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his arm, trying to be any comfort I could.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" I asked, letting my concern leak into my voice. He sighed and didn't meet my eyes. When he didn't answer, I tried again.

"Jasper? Who was it?" I asked again, now a little more than concerned, I felt the frown etching itself into my features. Was it Edward? Did he think he couldn't tell me who it was because he didn't want to hurt me? Was it one of his friends? Was everyone okay?

Jasper took a deep breath and looked away from me completely.

"Everything's fine." He said, and then he sighed again, still looking away, he answered.

"That was my fiancé."

**^ yeah. I went there. **

**I love it when there's Drama in fan fictions, so it was only right I created some in my own;) **

**How do you guys feel about Jasper having a fiancé? Who do you think it is? Bet you'll never guess!  
>What about Bella, how would you guys feel if you were in her situation? Or is she really even in one? <strong>

**Review with your answers ! ^ **

**Love y'all ! And hey, if you don't like the direction the stories going in, tell me! The number one thing on my mind is to keep my readers and myself happy, so maybe we can come to some form of compromise ! 3 **

**Anyway, I'm trying to review once a week! Don't hate me if I'm slow !**

**Yours truly, **

**Sydney S. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody ! I should probably mention now that I don't really like Tanya, at least, not in Twilight or in any of my fanfiction ideas. Either way, you'll find out soon that Bella doesn't like her either;) **

**So, thank you so much for the amazing reviews! My updates may be slower due to the fact I have exams coming up, but don't worry, there will be at least one a week! **

**A lot of you hated the idea of Jasper having a fiancé, but don't worry, I have a 'feeling' that he wont be sticking with her for much longer…**

**Either way, more surprises to come! If not in this chapter, there will be in the near future !:) **

**Today, I read the first few absolutely amazing chapters of Shooter124's story, "She shoots, she scores." Trust me, its totally worth it! Love you Champ ! **

**Anyway, on with the story ! PLEASEE KEEP THE AMAZING REVIEWS COMING ! **

And if one door opens to another door closed,  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window.<p>

~Rascal Flatts

Tanya's POV

"Ugh, that's the last time I let that idiot go away for a few days." I said, I caught my reflection on the counter top and smiled, I looked good, as always. Not a hair out of place. Humph.

Jasper wanting to go on a 'vacation' really surprised me. But I can't believe he's stayed away from me for so long! Does he honestly believe I can survive on my own credit card? My hair doesn't stay this perfect for free. I snorted delicately. Men, they don't understand anything.

So I called him home of course, when I thought it was time for him to come back. He wanted another week there, the nerve! Doesn't he care about me at all? He even had the balls to ask me if I wanted to come down there with him. What a loser. Like I would go hang around Hicksville with my annoyingly accented fiancé? Right. That doesn't sound like a vacation, that sounds like…_ugh. _I'm only letting him stay a few more days .He probably has another girl toy down there that I don't know about, but who could he find that's better than me? I smirked and tapped my freshly painted nails on the counter, and I _loved_ the sound it makes. No one's better than me. I'm as close to perfect as it gets.

I walked into the garage and ran my fingers along the hood of my corvette, another gift from Jasper. I'm too good for that man; he always tries to make it up to me. And he does a good job too, especially with the gifts. And the sex, that's always pretty good, but I can get that without him.

I dug the keys out of my Gucci purse and drove to the closest mall possible, going to the lingerie store. The men and women turned and stared, I winked at a few men as I strolled past. Ha. Any of them think they have a chance with me, I recently learned vampires are always way better, and I wasn't going back to the human men I used to get my entertainment out of.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…_

My ringtone went off; I groaned and dug my phone out of my purse, smiling at the caller ID.

"Felix," I purred into the phone. "Are you in town again?"

"No, but I just wanted to thank you for last night, that was amazing… " God damn, that man has a sexy voice.

"No Felix, thank you." I purred again, grabbing something black and lacy that was my size. I knew it would look good, they always do.

"We've got to do that again, soon…" he whispered.

"We will, after I go visit my husband." I said with a giggle, and then I hung up the phone.

I needed some release, and it seemed Jasper was the only place I was going to get it. Now, where did he say he was again?

B POV

Fiancé. He has a fucking fiancé. Of fucking course.

Not that it matters. Not that I was totally falling for the fucking idiot for these past few days… No. It doesn't matter at fucking all because he has a fucking fiancé.

Maybe I'm a little pissed.

Shouldn't that be something you start out with? Like, hey, I haven't seen you in awhile, I'm getting married, I'm a vampire. The usual. But no, he skipped the fact that he has a fiancé all together. Great. Just fucking great.

But I'm not hurt, no. I'm actually not pissed, in fact, I'm so happy for Jasper that I could cry. Hey, maybe I even will cry. Yep, I want to cry, but I definitely won't, because I'm hanging out with a freaking empath.

"Bella? So…how do you feel about everything I just told you? Are you okay? Are we okay?" I looked at him with a look that was hopefully surprise, shock, or anything but hurt.

"Jasper, I'm so happy for you! This is great!" I said happily. He held my gaze, felt my feelings, and then eventually smiled.

I can block my emotions; I can push them away, and make myself feel what I want to feel. Suddenly, my ribs started to really hurt, and my chest did too. I kept my emotions in check, but I really needed some time alone, any time alone, even if it were just going to be for a few seconds. I tried to suck in a breath, but it wasn't coming in properly. Tanya, out of everyone, he chose the strawberry blonde bimbo bitch, Tanya. Why her? Why not someone smart enough for him? Funny? Exciting? Someone who can hold a conversation without twirling their hair around there fingers.

Why can't he choose someone like me?

I explained to Jasper that I wasn't feeling well, and that I needed to go home and rest. I claimed my ribs hurt, which wasn't a lie. He nodded in understanding and told me that he'd run to his hotel, and that was fine with me. I got in my car and started driving to my apartment, and I then realized that definitely wasn't where I wanted to go.

I wanted to get drunk, get high, and party.

I dialed up my friends and told them to get there asses to my favorite bar. I drove to my apartment and threw on some daisy dukes, cowboy boots, a white tank top and a cowboy hat, and went to dance on some tables.

I pushed open the doors and flashed my ID, then ordered a round of shots for everyone. Jason slung his arm around me and for once, I didn't object. Anything to fill the hole that seemed to be forming itself in my chest. For the first time since Edward left me, I feel self conscious and unworthy. What the hell is happening to me?  
>A country song came on and the whole bar started cheering and raising their glasses, I took a puff of Jason's joint and choked on it. It was never my thing, but right now, who the fuck cares? And I'm definitely not letting anyone stop me. I'm fearless, smart, and I'm sure as fuck not little Christian sweetheart Bella anymore, and I should start acting less like her and more like Isabella Marie-fucking Swan. I took one more shot and led Jason onto the dance floor, grinding him for what seemed like three songs. Everything was starting to get really colorful.<p>

Is that freaking Elvis?

Dancing, dancing, shots, dancing, wet t-shirt contest, colors, cowboy hats, guys. Guys. Guys and different guys. I must've made out with twelve of them by now, and I think three of them were Elvis and two of them were the guys from Nickelback…

Dancing, Budweiser, shots, joints. Who the fuck is Jasper again?

In fact, I forget about him so much, I think I'm going to call him and tell him how much I forget him. Yuuupppppp. That'll be super funny.

I dialed his cell number and he picked up on one ring.

"Bella? What's up?" he asked, I stifled back a giggle.

"Who're you sir?" I asked into the phone, giggling again. Whoa... dude, I think my feet just disappeared…Nope, found them again! It's all good! Oh shit I feel funny…

Jasper audibly groaned on the other line, and I giggled.

"Tanya got your tongue?" I asked, oh my gosh, I'm so funny. Tanya probably has his dick, not his tongue, silly Bella…

"…Bella? Its three in the morning, where are you?"

"I saaiiiiddddd, who are you sir?" I yelled into the phone. Sheesh, he was fucking deaf for a vampire. I heard him groan again, and I felt myself starting to get pissed off.

"Am I interrupting something right now? It's rude to get a blow and be on the phone at the same time Jasper." I informed him, I'm smart to! I'm way better than that bitch Tanya.

"What the hell Bella? What is all this with Tanya about?" He practically yelled into the phone. I giggled.

"Jasper who? Tanya who? I don't even know who you people are. Sheesh. Have a good fucking existence!" I yelled into the phone and pressed 'end call', smiling to myself.

I grinded more guys, more fast music, more shots. Oh gosh…

I was grinding my ass against some guy's crotch when I saw the bar doors swing open, and a slow song came on. I gave the man I was grinding a long kiss, and I made my way over to the bar stools. I didn't know that man who walked into the bar… nope… not at all. In fact, I forget who he is.

"Bella?" Jasper asked me. I didn't turn around. He let out an exasperated sigh and spun my stool so I was facing him. The lights were flashing everywhere, and he seemed to be moving in circles, but I didn't dare look at him.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's it; I'm driving you back to your apartment."

"I'm not supposed to accept rides from strangers either." I said, crossing my arms and letting out a loud 'humph'. He sighed, his head fell to his hands as he pulled up a stool beside me, finally though, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Okay then darling', let's get to know each other." He said, putting on extra drawl. I giggled.

"My name is Bella Swan." I said, holding out my hand. He shook it.

"My name is Jasper. Enough for you?" he said, but I shook my head vigorously back and forth.

"NO! This time you're supposed to tell me you're getting married, so I don't get the wrong impression of anything and so I don't feel this really sharp pain in my chest when you do tell me that you have a fiancé _after _we've already hung out and after I've fallen for you! Dipshit. Restart." He looked at me, mouth agape, but I made a circle motion with my hands. He looked at me, searching for words, he reached for me, but I stepped away.

"Go on, I said restart." I said, stepping back from him. He looked at me, still confused.

"Bella… I don't know what to say…" he said, but I felt myself starting to sober up. Lights were starting to stop flashing.

"I just told you what to say Jasper." I whispered. Stepping back from him again, but he stepped with me, shook his head, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella." I heard him whisper, right before I fell into his arms and felt myself pass out on his chest, but not before I saw a strawberry blonde head bob through the crowd as Jasper lifted me into his arms.

**Thanks for reading ! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! honestly guys, you're reviews are my inspiration to keep going, and if I don't have inspiration… then what will happen :O Lets not find out ! Kidding, kind of… ;)! **

**Any advice, tips, hate, love, I read it all, promise ! **

**The Cullen's'll be coming in soon, and there will be some Tanya drama soon as well, but with her, there always is;) I wonder if Jasper and Bella will ever open there eyes… hmm… it might happen faster with reviews… ;) **

**Anything you guys want to happen in the future? **

**Thanks for reading !  
>Love you all ! <strong>

**~ Shadbolt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! I know I just posted the other chapter, but I had inspiration ! thanks everyone ;) **

**Anyway, I got a few ideas and wanted to try 'em out. This chapter might be a little boring, so please bare with me, but the end leads into a lot of crap, and soon the rest of the Cullen's come in, maybe even some Jake drama ! Yay!  
><strong>

**Any way, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing ! **

**soulsistersinaslan****: Thank you ! **

**Afarber: Glad you freakin love it, I freakin love your review ! ;) 3 **

**01Katie: Way to be into the story, but violence is not the answer ! … but it might be for this story, who knows ? ;)**

**And finally, Shooter124: Dude, your probs gonna have a shout out every chapter. Get used to it. Thanks for the review bud ! 3  
><strong>

Are you gonna kiss me…or not?  
>~Thompson square<p>

She slumped to my chest. I smelt booze, weed, and cigarettes. Along with cologne, of other men.

And way to fucking many for my liking.

"_-and so I don't feel this really sharp pain in my chest when you do tell me that you have a fiancé after we've already hung out and after I've fallen for you!" _I stared down at her, carefully lifting her to my chest; her head fell against my shoulder.

Man, she was beautiful.

I wanted to kiss her forehead; I wanted to drive her back to my hotel. But I knew that wasn't right, and I knew she'd regret it after she woke up. As much as the voice in my head is screaming at me how wrong it must be, I can't bring myself to think my feelings for her are wrong.

She said after I've fallen for you. Does that mean she's still fallen for me? Or did that mean she's over me? What else did she say Jasper, think!

Oh yeah… she called me a dipshit. Good going Jasper.

But dude, you are being a dipshit. But a dipshit the prettiest, smartest, strongest girl in the world fell for…

"Oh Jazzy-poo!" I heard a seriously high pitched voice shriek.

Awh, FUCK! Tanya. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I looked down to the girl in my arms. Bella, if you care about me at all, you will not open those gorgeous brown eyes of yours. Please, please, please don't open those amazing eyes of yours. I pleaded her in my head. I turned to face Tanya, and I slapped a charming grin on my face.

"Hey babe." I said, acting casual as I gripped Bella a little tighter to my chest. The word 'babe' coming out of my mouth, to Tanya, just made me feel like I needed to spit. I looked to Tanya's over make-upped face just in time to see her hand raise and connect with my cheek. Surprise coursed through me, so I didn't catch her hands when they ripped Bella from me and dropped her to the floor. She groaned, and tried to stand, I think she was too drunk to notice the pain her ribs must be causing her, because all I was reading from her was intoxication.

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised with a slap from Tanya. My dumb ass finally snapped out of its state and lifted Bella from the floor, leaning her against the bar. We had gained the attention of quite a few people, Bella's friends especially.

"You fucking slut! Get your non-existent ass over here and fight a girl who's conscious!" One of Bella's friends started stuffing her earrings in her pocket and threw a right hook to Tanya's face, who stood, unfazed as the girl clutched her hand in pain.

"Do you have a fricking metal plate in your cheek? What the hell? You broke my hand!" She screeched, gripping Bella's arm and dragging her stumbling body to the exit. I grabbed her wrist, catching her balance for her as she stumbled into me. Her eyes met mine, and I watched them harden, I felt a stab of betrayal slip through her.

She couldn't honestly think I was taking Tanya's side in this, could she?

"Relax, Tanya. It's not what you think it is." I said, gently touching Bella's face to make sure nothing was broken from the slap. Bella clutched her side and whimpered. I felt my anger start to built higher and higher.

"Not what I think it is? You're practically groping her right now! And I thought you loved me!" Tanya flared around dramatically. I never realized how much her hands moved when she talked… it was so fucking funny I couldn't take her words seriously.

"He's just making sure you didn't break my face with those pretty nails of yours." Bella sneered, stepping in front of me and facing Tanya, I tried to pull her back, but she ripped her hand out of mine with what I realized was her greatest force. I let her go.

"You fucking bitch, stealing my fiancé. I know all about you from Edward, Isabella Swan. And I know that you know what I'm capable of. So, if you don't want that face of yours to get any uglier than it already is, I suggest you step back." Tanya screeched. Bella motioned to Bella with her finger to follow her outside. Tanya did, shaking her ass way to much as I walked behind her.

She even winked at me, that fucking slut.

I watched the ring on her finger sparkle, and I felt my stomach drop to the floor.

I was engaged to be married to Tanya, but I was falling in love with Bella…

Wait, what the hell did I just think?

"-and are you honestly so stupid you can't even hold up a fucking sentence without staring at another man and drooling? You're the exact fucking reason us women come across as sluts and bimbo's, because people like you honestly think you can get by on your looks and body alone. If you so much as think any smart, funny and cool guy would want to be in a relationship like that, you better think again bitch.

"And if you touch me again, I have more than one vampire friend that would be more than happy to rip your pretty little head off and burn the pieces. And trust me; they can get here in the blink of an eye."

Tanya's eyes seemed to widen, and I'm sure mine did too. What does she mean she has more than one vampire friend? Was I even included in that?

That depends… do most guys threaten to rip there fiancés heads off?

No. I definitely was not included in her sentence. But then again, do I really want to be considered just her friend either?

"If you think that ugly fat ass of yours can threaten me-"

"Tanya, shut your mouth." I finally spoke, and dangerously. I made my voice drip with venom. Gripping her wrist and dragging her away from Bella, whom I picked up and practically cradled in my arms. Wow, I'm such a fag. But anger was coursin' itself through my head and my eyes. If Tanya thinks she can talk to anyone like that in this relationship, she better think again. Especially my Bella.

Wait, my Bella? Where did that come from?

I was pulled from my thoughts by Tanya's annoying whine, then her shriek.

"JAZZY! SHE JUST GAVE ME THE FINGER!" Tanya shrieked, I couldn't hold back my laughter. Bella giggled in my arms too, and the sound made me stand up straight. Damn, Bella was perfect.

"As she rightfully should've, Tanya. Call me when you're ready to talk like a sane person, got it babe?" She shrieked again and ran off. I smirked and looked down at Bella, who was passed out in my arms. I shook my head. She had just gone through a little piece of hell, and she was asleep in my arms.

Did I mention she was perfect?

I raced to her apartment and picked the lock easily; happy the deadbolt wasn't on it. And I sniffed out her bedroom.

When I layed her on the bed, I couldn't bring myself to leave her. I stood in her doorway, feeling her calm emotions and letting them calm myself. Watching the way her chest moved up and down, and wishing I could be in whatever dreams are causing her to be so calm.

I replayed the way she stood up to Tanya, the way she was so ready to rip Tanya's head off, and I was anything but calm.

That was fucking hot.

I could watch her do that over and over and over again.

My girls got guts.

_But she's not your girl… _A voice in my head whispered. I felt a shiver roll down my spine, but that voice was right. She wasn't my girl, and she didn't belong to me. No matter what she said today, or this morning if you want to be technical about it, she was drunk and probably high when she said those things. I felt honesty coming from her, and pain, but… who knows? And maybe, in some way, they weren't meant for me. Maybe she never really got over Edward, or maybe that wolf of hers back home is waiting on her. Anything's possible…

But those words that came out of her beautiful mouth seemed pretty damn directed at me.

"Jasper…" I snapped my head up at her voice, already fumbling to explain why I was still in her doorway, but I realized that she wasn't awake. I looked around her blue room, her queen sized bed and her posters on the wall. None of them seemed to be talking, it was definitely her.

And it was definitely for me.

That beautiful girl was asleep, and dreaming about me.

How the hell did I get so fucking lucky?

BPOV

… … … … … … …

*two days later*

I gave Jaspers hand a squeeze. He was pacing, Tanya had threatened him with something, and he didn't know what, but for some reason, he was really nervous, and because he could affect my feelings, I was nervous too.

"Jasper! Calm down! I mean really, what's the worst she can do?" I asked him sincerely. I wasn't afraid of the blonde bitch, and he shouldn't be either. He had told her yesterday that he wanted his ring back, and that he wanted nothing to do with her, and she flipped out like a fat kid just got their cake stolen.

"I've got a bad feeling Bella, a really bad feeling." He whispered, and finally his gold eyes met mine. I held them for a second and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Jasper, everything will be fine. What's the worst thing she can do, want her diamond back? Tell on you? It's not like she can take everything you own, it's not like she can hurt you Jasper. In the long run, everything will be fine." I said a-matter-of-fact-ly. Jasper smirked and I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, dragging him along with me. He groaned and asked me what I was doing.

"Were making me lunch." I said cheerfully. "And you're going to forget about Tanya for two minutes and help me reach the things that are on the top shelf."

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Shorty." He mocked as he grabbed the strainer I pointed out for him.

"Five foot two is not short." I retorted. He raised his eyebrows and I raised mine, challenging him. He lifted me over his shoulder and spun me around. I giggled and hit his back.

"Jasper Whitlock you put me down right now!" I demanded through a fit of giggles. I shook because of his chuckling, but he said he was never going to drop me. Until a song came on the radio that is. And Jaspers beautiful country twang started singing and spinning me to one of my favorite songs.

I always ended up looking in his eyes as he rocked us back and forth. There was no pretending, no mock confidence and no lies, there was no smiles and no sadness. It was simply me and him, dancing in my apartment hallway, and it felt like the perfect moment.

"So are you gonna kiss me, or not?" Jasper sang the last line in my ear, I smiled. With a sudden confidence boost, my arms were wrapped around his neck. I was on my tiptoes and his lips were just about to connect with mine.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

I let my head fall hard against Jaspers chest. I hit it a few times.

Why, why, why?

Jasper chuckled.

"It's alright darlin', answer the phone." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. And before I knew it, he had the phone in his hand and was tossing it to me. It was then that the blackness in his eyes was evident. I mouthed the words 'Go Hunt' and kicked his butt out the door as I answered the phone.

"Whoever you are, you have impeccable timing. Really." I laughed into the phone. I heard the voice do a nervous chuckle, and I felt my heart stop.

I'd know that laugh anywhere.

No. Please no.

"Bella? It's Edward…"

I clicked the end call button and dropped the phone. It started ringing again. And again. And again.

Fucking hell.

**And that's all for today ! **

**It was a two chapter kinda day I thought, and with how fast I can type right now, there might even be a third this week ! **

**Either way, your reviews are loved ! I'll even try and give you a shout out ! **

**Love you all ! **

**~* Shadbolt ~* **

**PS. How do y'all like the song quotes at the beginning of the chapter? Just lemme know if you like 'em, or give me an idea for one ! I'll definitely try and get it at the beginning of a chapter ! **

**Thanks ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, sorry, with all the possibilities for this chapter…  
>I got a serious case of writers block. <strong>

**Anyway, shoutouts….**

**-Natalie Lynn- Wow, your amazing ! thanks for the uplifting and heartfelt reviews… and who knows? Your ideas might appear soon enough;)  
><strong>

**Robin.D- Thannkkyouuu ! your happy faces actually did make me smile;)  
><strong>

**Shooter124- Soul sisters for lifeee3 **

*An hour earlier*

"Hello?" I clipped, answering my phone.

"Edward? It's Tanya." I internally groaned. I just wanted to play my piano without interruption.

"Tanya, so good to hear from you…"

"Cut the crap Edward. I have information you want. About Bella." This caught my attention. I'd been wondering what my Bella's been doing, how she's been doing. I heard Charlie died, and now she's in University. She's always been smart. I felt myself starting to warm at the thoughts of her. I missed her so much…

"What about my Bella?"

"Well, for one she isn't yours anymore…" She said, slowly dragging off. I felt my face harden, failing miserably to gain my composure.

"…she's moved on?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, but Edward-"I snapped the phone shut. My elbows hit the keys of the piano and made a horrid noise.

This was something I'd wanted. So why did it hurt so much? I'd left her with a lie in the woods that day, watched the pain on her face. But it was worth it…right?

Yes. It _is_ worth it. She doesn't understand what's best for her, and it was up to me to make that decision, and I know I made the right choice. The one that was best for both of us. No matter how much it hurts me now, she's just a child. Making decisions isn't something she's good at. She's too sweet, nice, modest...

She's beautiful, she's perfect.

But now, she's not mine. My one true love in this whole world, in all of existence, and she has fallen in love with another man. But at least this man can give her a life, a human life, children, marriage, he can fulfill her needs without hurting her, without holding back. How I longed to kiss those lips harder, to touch her body in ways that I hadn't a woman before…

Stop yourself Edward. That's not yours to take anymore.

My chest seemed to be constricting, and I realized my phone was ringing again. I looked at the Caller ID this time, and saw it was Tanya. Once I found my voice, I flipped it open.

"Yes?" I said, keeping my voice as normal and easy as possible. This is the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do, it's the right thing to do…

"Edward! Jesus, you didn't have to hang up on me! I have more important information and I need your help! I need you to take Bella back!" Tanya was practically screeching in my ear, making it awfully hard to concentrate on her words, but once they sunk in, I felt anger building in my chest like never before.

"You think you can just tell me that? I hurt her Tanya. I hurt myself! I'm giving her a better life; she'll be thankful one day when she has children, when she can grow old and when she can be happy with a man who will age with her. At her side, her equal-"

"It's Jasper, Edward. She stole my Jazzy-poo."

Breathing, stopped.

Everything was still.

Did I hear her right? No. I couldn't have. Jasper wouldn't do that to me. My brother! He knew what leaving her done to me, what it did to her! He knew I still loved her, he knows the reasons I left her. He wouldn't go behind my back and steal her from under my feet just like that…

"Edward, are you there?" She asked, I felt myself smiling, man, I was being silly.

"Yes Tanya. I'm sorry, I thought you'd said its Jasper that she's with, but I realized my mind must be playing a few tricks on me. Perhaps someone thought his name. Sorry, come again? Who is she with?"

I heard her take a sharp breath. Why did she need one?

"I did say Jasper… Now, you understand? I need him back! She's not worth his beauty, his money, his life. So, if you just sweep her off her feet like you did before, everything should be just fine. Put a little of that sexy body of yours into motion too, and she won't be able to keep her hands off you. I know I always have trouble." She purred, but before I could hit end call, she was talking again.

"All I usually have to do is flip my gorgeous hair and he's wrapped around my finger, but I guess it's time to take another trip to Victoria's secret..._sdfsfdgsdfgsdfg _Edward? _Eijfs;dkjfa;sdjf _Hello? Are you there?"

I clenched the phone so tight; it disintegrated to pieces in my hand. At least now I don't have to worry about pressing the end call button. But that was the least of my worries.

My own brother.

I always thought Jasper was a wholesome man. I'd read his thoughts a thousand times over, and he had never said a bad word about Bella or me. That's why this is a surprise.

That's why anger is coursing itself through my skin, why venom is pouring through my mouth.

He knew my reasons! He knows I love her!

This isn't true, this can't be true.

Her number. Jenks has been giving me her new numbers.

Just call her Edward.

Yeah, that's all I have to do.

She isn't with my brother; she wouldn't do that to me.

She still loves me…right?

I reached for my phone, and realized that it was no longer usable. I grabbed the house phone and took a deep breath, searching my memory for seconds what her number was. I dialed it, and waited for it to be answered by my beautiful Bella's voice.

"_Whoever _you_ are, you have impeccable timing. Really." _She laughed into the phone, so happy, so carefree. But she didn't sound like she did before… is she alright? What does she mean about timing?

I let out a nervous chuckle, and her laughter stopped abruptly. She knew who it was, so I felt stupid and clumsy when I said-

"Bella? It's Edward…"

Click.

BPOV

_Fucking hell. _

Great. Just fricking great.

It kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing…

Time started passing, and I looked at the clock when the ringing finally stopped.

He tried calling for three hours straight.

I dialed Riley's number and heard it start to ring.

I needed an old friend right now.

I'd known him ever since I moved to Houston and saw his gold eyes. Apparently, he was changed by some red head, but she just left him in the streets. A vampire came through that told him there was another way, and left him with that. He said he's never seen the vampire since, but he said he mentally thanks him every day.

Riley knew what happened with Edward, and he was one of the reasons I survived getting over him. Riley's been in love with me for awhile, and he's told me a few times. I always shut him down gently, but he hasn't called me in awhile. I've been giving him space, but I needed someone right now who'd understand, and Jasper needed to hunt.

"You got Riley." He said into the phone. I heard him typing away at his computer. Damn, I caught him at work.

"Hey Riley, its Bella. I needed advice, but you're busy, I can call back another time…" Could I? Hell no! I needed help now! Bella, why are you so stupid…

"Bells? Bella! Don't be stupid! What's up? What's wrong babe? It's been too long!" Him calling me babe wasn't uncomfortable, he always did.

"Edward just called me… I didn't talk to him… but I know he's gonna call again…"

There was silence, and I was starting to get worried. But I heard a deep breath.

"I'll be right there."

"No! Riley its fine-"

Click.

I was seriously starting to hate that noise, being hung up on, but before two minutes was up, my door was opened and I was being held in Riley's arms.

"I'm gonna go kick his ass." Riley whispered. Then, he sniffed around, and I could see him getting angry. I gave him a confused look, and he whipped his head around.

"Bells, was he already here? I can smell him! If that fucking bastard put his hands on you, so help me god, I will rip out his eyes, put them on different parts of his body, so he can see me kicking his ass from every fucking angle…" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Riley always made me feel better.

"Riley. It's fine. That isn't Edward's scent." He let me go and sniffed around some more. I hugged myself tightly. Did I want to explain to Riley why there was another vampire's scent in my apartment, and all over me?

No. I didn't. But I knew I'd have to.

He kept sniffing, and finally I sighed.

"Riley, what is it?"

"I know that scent." Wait… what?

"How?"

"That's the vampire that stopped me from biting the human. The one that told me of the other way to live… the way of drinking animals…It's his scent."

Wait, what?

"Jasper? _That's _the vampire that helped you?" Riley's eyes widened, just like I'm sure mine had only moments ago.

"How do you know him?"

I bit my lip, should I tell him? I guess I don't have a choice anymore…

"Well… he's my… uhm…" What _is _he?

My friend. He's my friend.

"He's a friend." I said, but even I could hear the wistful tone in my voice. Riley waggled his eyebrows at me.

"_Friend, _eh? Whatever Bella. Anyone who can change my life that much, well, I approve." He said, winking at me. "I mean, if it can't be me that's got your heart, I'm glad it's him. Now, where was I? Right, kicking Edwards's ass…"

"Riley, he just called, said hello, and I hung up on him. End of story. I just wanted you here to make sure I didn't freak out or do anything stupid." I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, have you called your boyfriend yet?" he teased me gently, but I could tell he was serious too. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Riley!" I punched his shoulder. He chuckled. "No, I haven't called him yet. He's hunting, and his eyes were so black, I just didn't want to interrupt."

Riley then got up, grabbed my phone, scrolled through the call history and hit a button, then throwing the phone at me.

"Humor me." He said. I looked at the phone and saw it was calling Jasper. Before he answered, I hung up.

"I'm fine for now. Thanks for coming over. I just needed a hug." He rolled his eyes at me, but got the message. He started heading for the door.

"Call me later Bells. I wanna know how it's going. And when I get to kick his a-"

"See ya!" I called, shutting the door.

Ugh.

The phone started ringing, and I looked at the caller ID to see it was Jasper.

Great.

"Bella? Did you just call?" Shit. Now what was I supposed to do?

"Uhmm… technically…" Stall. Lie. Something, anything! Just don't tell him the truth…

"What's up? I'm on my way home now darlin', I caught a herd of elk quickly."

"Its fine, I can just tell you when you get home…"

"Isabella Swan. Your gonna tell me what's wrong, right now." Well, when you put it that way.

"Edward called me, a few hours ago…. He didn't say anything… I just thought you might want to know…"

Click.

…Seriously?

**I sincerely apologize for the long long LONG wait for this chapter, but exams have completely taken over my life-.- ugh.**

**So… how'd you guys like it ? How do you like Edward? Or Riley? Bella was not happy with people hanging up on her so much…**

**Anyway, any ideas for next chapter ? Lemme know !**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! :D  
>Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, 60 for just five chapters :') that's awesome :D<strong>

**Lets see if we can hit 100 ? 3  
>Love you all !<strong>

**PS.! There is this amazing story called "She shoots, she scores" By shooter124, just updated, and its AMAZING ! Check it out ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohh gosh, I love my readers 3 **

**Your guys reviews are AMAZING! You have no idea how big my smile is when I read them, we've already reached 70 ! :D 100 here we come;) **

**Anyway, y'all had some amazing guesses as to whats going to happen next ! Y'all apparently have thought farther ahead then I have… **

**Anyways, I just realized I forgot a song quote at the beginning of the last chapter ! :O Soo… to make up for that, and to save what's left of my pride, I shall put one at the beginning of this chapter, and one at the end. I know it won't make up for my horrible mistake, but hopefully, it will mend some hearts… ;) 3 **

**Anyway, any ideas as to the next song quote ? I've got none ! **

**I just realized how much I said anyways… and I was going to start this sentence with anyways…**

**Anyways ( ;) )… On with the story ! **

You've got to find your balance  
>You've got to realize<br>You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
>And if you find you've fallen<br>And all your grace is gone  
>Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on<br>~Finger Eleven

JPOV

Edward called her. Of course. Of-motherfucking-course.

But no, I couldn't have just stayed for two more minutes to answer the fucking phone. I couldn't have just told "prince charming" to fuck off and that Bella was mine. No, I had to fucking hunt.

By now, Bella could be in his fucking cold arms, waiting for him to hurt her again.

I sped up more, wanting to see my girl. Well, what's supposed to be my girl...

"_Edward called me" _that's all I heard of what she said before I had to restrain my hand from breaking the phone. Tanya, of all things to do, she does this. She could've ruined my whole life, she could've gone to the Vulturi or she could've gone to Maria, but no. Of course not. She goes to the man Bella fell the hardest for, the man that left her, and she probably begged Edward to take her back.

Why the hell was I even with Tanya in the first place?

Was she always like this? Or, was I just blind? No, I saw it. But I let it play out, because I didn't want to be alone. When me and Alice filed for a divorce, that's the first time I had been alone in years… I don't get scared, but man, living without sex was something I didn't want to do…

Was that the only reason I married her?

What kind of sick bastard does that? I'm such a dick…

Bella. Thoughts back to Bella.

I was almost to her apartment by now, and I just wanted her in my arms. I just wanted that kiss to happen, to be real, without interruptions and without her falling in my arms with a disappointed sigh.

I just needed to know she loved me back, or at least cared about me.

And fuck-ward might have screwed this whole thing up.

I raced into her building, listening intently for her heartbeat and sensing for her feelings. I took a deep breath in, searching for her beautiful scent, and I found it, but it was masked.

By the scent of a fucking, sweet, sick, vampire.

I raced into her apartment, breaking the door. I heard her shriek, and my nostrils flared. I gathered her in my arms, holding her tightly against me, her head to my chest, and shielding her. I took a deep breath of her hair, trying to calm myself down. I felt her surprise, and her comfort, but nothing could've calmed me down when I smelt the vampires scent all over her.

In her hair, on her arms, her cheek, her legs. It was everywhere.

What. The. Fuck.

"Who the hell was here?" I demanded, a growl slipping through my throat as I stalked her apartment. Finding the scent only one the phone, a few walls, the couch and her. All over her.

She raised her eyebrows at me, but I didn't care. I think I was projecting, because she was about as pissed as I felt.

"Who. The. Fuck. Was. Here?" I snarled. Pacing around the apartment.

Wait, don't I know that scent?

"His name is Riley." She replied through her clenched teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair and cocked her hip at me. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

How the hell was I supposed to be angry when she is so fucking cute? Right, she lets a vampire I don't know into her apartment, when she didn't even have protection.

She could've been hurt so badly. It was then I felt that she was really pissed at me. I knew she was angry, but taking away my projection, she's really pissed. She turned away from me and stalked into the kitchen, grumbling in frustration.

"Damn vampires always jump to conclusions and never let me explain everything…" she was mumbling. I think it's supposed to be unintelligible, but I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, she was so damn cute.

"Alright then darlin', explain please." I said, racing up behind her too fast for her to see. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I felt her surprise, smelt her beautiful blush…

She told me about how she didn't want to interrupt my hunt, and how she called Riley. She then told me all about Riley, and I was a little pissed at the fact that he was in love with her and his scent was all over her… but at least it's someone who seemed like a solid man. I remember his wish to find another way to survive, and when he learned about the vegetarian way, well, he was excited. I'm glad he kept it up, I'm glad I helped him change his ways. Maybe he'll help me kick the shit out of fuck-ward.

"What did Edward say on the phone darlin'?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

"He just said hello, I was just surprised he even called at all…" She murmured. He just said hello? Thank fuck. Now at least I can see what he wants before he calls her again. I kissed her forehead gently, smiling against it. She smelled like strawberries.

I fucking love the smell of strawberries.

Hell yes.

She pulled back to look at me, and I grinned down at her.

"Excuse me for a moment darlin', I've got myself a phone call to make. And I'd appreciate the privacy." I said, grabbing her house phone and dialing Edwards's cell number.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you dare call him…" I smirked at her threat.

"Too late." I said as I heard the first ring.

"_Sorry, the caller you have reached is temporarily unavailable. To leave a message, press one. To leave a call back number you can be reached at, press two." _

Bella looked at me, her big eyes anxious as she clung to my arm. She looked so scared.

I wrapped my free arm around her and ended the call, dialing the house phone.

Edward picked up on the first ring, and I felt my voice harden.

"Hello Jasper. How are you?" I quickly kissed Bella on the head and walked out of the apartment. Not wanting her to hear what I wanted to say to him.

"Why'd you call her, Edward?"I asked, ignoring his friendly tone. I heard his breath stop.

"Call who, Jasper?" He asked, his voice gaining ice. I let my tone darken.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, brother." I kept my voice low, making sure that Bella's ear, which was pressed against the door on the other side, couldn't hear me.

"Is it true then, brother? Are you really with my Isabella?" He sounded like a wining little baby. Sorry Edward, I'm not letting you get what you want. Not this time.

"She's not yours anymore Edward." I spit.

"And that's your fault." He growled into the phone.

My hand clenched. Unclenched.

Clench.

Unclench.

Jaw tight.

Breath.

Wait a sec…

"Your right. It's my entire fucking fault that Bella is out of your overbearing, overprotective, gay ass arms and into mine. And am I sorry? Not even a little fucking bit."

I heard Bella leave the door and go onto the balcony, giving me some privacy I suppose. I heard an unusual beep at the other end of the line, but I didn't think much of it. Stupid phone.

BPOV

I held my breath as I turned the phone on. If Jasper caught me, hearing the beep as I eavesdropped on his conversation, he'd surly kill me.

I don't know why I did it, I don't know why I wanted to hear Jasper tear a strip off Edward, but I did. I wanted Jasper to kick Edwards's ass. And that's what I heard him do.

Jasper and Edward argued back and forth and back and forth, about whose fault it was that they left me. Edwards's voice had no affect on me, none what-so-ever, which was what I was afraid of. Its Jaspers though, that made me shiver. He was so harsh to Edward, so overbearing.

So incredibly sexy.

But he was just acting as a friend, he was saying nothing more than he would say if I was in the room. I don't know what I wanted him to say, but for some reason, I wanted him to sound protective. I wanted him to act like he was begging Edward not to try and take me back. I wanted him to want me, like I needed him. I sighed, hopeless dreaming Bells. I kept listening in on the conversation some more.

"-but it's your entire fault she doesn't belong to me anymore!" Edward yelled. I clenched and unclenched my hands. That dick.

"She didn't belong to you in the first place, she's her own woman!" Jasper growled back. I bit my lip. He's everything I could want.

"She's just a child!"

"You're a child if you think that's ever what she was!"

"Why are you defending her? She's mine to defend!"

"You blew your chance, Edward. She's mine now." Jasper whispered. Edward started off on a scream of profanities, but I couldn't hear any of them. My heart was stopped. Was this what I wanted to hear? Am I really _his_?

Fuck no!

I'm my own damn woman, and I sure as hell ain't staying here while those two dickheads argue over whose property I am. I looked over the balcony and saw numbers of stories below me. I looked over to see my neighbor having coffee on the balcony beside me; I took a deep breath and dropped my worries.

Time to do something stupid Bella.

I grabbed a chair from the small coffee table and stood on it, grabbing the brick wall for support, I hoisted myself up so I was standing on the black railing.

My neighbor looked up just in time to see me jump, right onto his balcony only two feet away, and I stumbled onto the other end of it.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, grabbing my arms and helping me up. "Are you crazy ma'am? You could've been killed kid! Are you alright?" He asked, checking to make sure my injuries weren't too serious. I nodded, and smiled at him seductively, lightly touching his chest.

"Sorry, my door was locked, and I thought this would be more fun." I purred, adding a wink as I spun on my heel, opened the door, blew him a kiss, and walked out of the apartment. As I walked away from the man's dumbfounded expression and way too obvious boner, the elevator opened, and before Jasper could see, I raced across in seconds flat. I heard him yelling at Edward still. Good, the southern hottie didn't notice me.

I walked to my old car and got in, happy to feel something familiar. I took a deep breath, checked to make sure my keys were in the dash, and I started to drive. I stopped to get a coffee, and eventually, I was driving away. Anywhere to get away from being owned by two vampires, I was way better than that, and if the two fuckheads don't see it, I'll make them.

I replayed Jaspers words in my head though, and I couldn't help but smile.

If you want me, come and get me.

Now I'm thinking back  
>To what I said before<br>I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore  
>Cause it's really not that sad from here<br>~Rainbow Butt Monkeys

**Hey y'all, that's all I got for today ! thanks for all the amazing comments ! maybe we'll reach 100 soon ? :D**

**ROSALIE HALE AND MAYBE EMMETT ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ! :D**

**I know ! I'm excited to see her again too ! How do you guys think Rosalie will feel about the new Bella? And how do you guys think they'll reconnect? I bet you could never guess;) **

**I'm hoping we get to see Alice soon, and trust me, it wont be fun for Bella and Japser;) Especially for jasper… **

**Anyway, what do you think ? Love it, hate it, reviews always make me smile ! **

**Thanks for reading ! **

**PS. I really hope at least one of you understand what I did with the two song quote band names… please… let one fan notice…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, I get this was a long wait. **

**And if you hated me for that, I might lose fans for this chapter as well. **

**Sorry, but I loved it. **

**:S 3**

This life we live,  
>its not what we have.<br>Its what we believe.

~ Three doors down.

BPOV

I turned down the radio, taking as many random turns as possible. Where was I?

I had driven for about five days straight, Riley had helped me trail Jasper in the wrong direction, as well as I masked my scent perfectly, hiding it with too much perfume and new clothes.

Jasper has been calling me every twelve seconds, and I haven't answered the phone once. I heard it go to the machine again, only this time, Jasper left a message.

_Bella, Darlin', what did I do wrong? Where are you? Please, don't go back to Edward, at least not before you talk to me… call me back beautiful._

I slowed down the car and hit my head on the steering wheel. I just wanted to get away; I didn't want to hurt him.

Damn.

Way to make me feel like crap Jasper.

I dialed his number as I checked my face in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I had no makeup on, and I looked like I was about to cry.

Great.

Just freaking great.

"Bella?" he asked into the phone. His voice was soft, I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "Where are you? I talked to your neighbor; you jumped from your BALCONY to his? With twelve stories under you. Really? You tryin' to kill yourself? And you eavesdropped on a private conversation, Bella, it's not what you think darlin'. I didn't mean what I said; I was just tryin' to get it through Edwards head…"

"Get what through his head, Jasper? That if he doesn't own me, it's obviously you who does? That Bella Swan is a little girl who can't make up her own mind? Who apparently needs _two_ babysitters?" I yelled back at him, tears started to well in my eyes from frustration.

Since when do I cry?

I just want him to hold me. That's all I wanted, and to hear Jasper say he wanted me.

Then why did I run? I just got everything I had ever asked for, and I decided to run?

Why?

"Babe, that's not what I meant…" he started, but I cut him off again.

"It was, Jasper. At the time, whether you mean it now or not, you did mean that I was yours. And hell yeah, I'm over exaggerating, and yes. I'm probably pissed off for no reason, but do you have any idea what it's like to be held onto so tightly, loved so much, and then just dropped? At the blink of an eye, for something that wasn't my fault, the person who I handed my heart to, handed it back to me, in pieces. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a broken heart Jasper? Because, I do. And I never want to fucking do that again." I whispered the last line. I tear slowly slipping from my eye.

This was not what I intended when I ran away, I just wanted space, to think, to have fun. Not be stuck in this god damned car crying.

"Bella… I would never-" He started. Poor guy, how many times can I cut this guy off?

"Hurt me? Yeah, right." I said, then I disconnected.

Wait, what?

Since when was I a bitch?

I pulled my head back in frustration and slammed it against the steering wheel.

Fucking hell.

I sighed, where was I anyway?

Out of Houston, that's for sure.

I went to turn back up the radio, hoping that the music would calm me down. Surprise and disappointment coursed through me when no music started playing.

I punched the radio in the old car a few times, begging my baby to start, but she wasn't singing.

Damn it.

I can't fucking drive without a radio.

"FUCK!" I screamed my voice cracking. Why the hell was I so upset?

"I'm such an idiot…" I mumbled, pulling the car into gear. I searched until I found a local repair shop and brought it in, feeling stupid. Do they fix radios?

_Rose's repair _was the name. My mind instantly flashed to Rosalie, she loved cars. She'd know what to do. Dang, if any of the Cullen's had to invade my life, why couldn't it've been her? At least she had a fucking back bone…

I was staring at the ground, watching a pair of stellar legs walking towards me. How do most girls have it so easy?

I looked up to see the owner of these legs, and froze.

She was looking at a tool in her hand, wiping the grease off it with a cloth when she said

"Hello. My name is Rosalie McCarthy and this is my shop, what seems to be the issue today?" She asked. I was searching for words; did I just tell her what was wrong with my car? Was it that simple?

I was mentally stuttering when she looked up, and her face mimicked the surprise that was on mine. Her voice was colder when she spoke.

"Here to ruin my life for a second time? Or did you just want an oil change." She sneered. My face hardened.

Hell no bitch.

"Actually I was just here to get my radio fixed, thanks bitch. I didn't need the fucking side of attitude." Her eyes opened, shocked again.

Yeah, sorry Barbie. I grew up.

"I'm not the baby I used to be, Rosalie." I said, I pulled my keys out of my pocket and walked around to the driver's side, but she stopped me. Pleading me with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, and I'd appreciate a second chance. Would you like to grab a drink and…catch up? We can do it while your cars getting fixed? Beautiful ride, by the way. What year is it?" I stared at her, and finally I smiled.

"1967, Charlie gave it to me." I said, running my fingers through my long hair. I was standing next to the prettiest girl in the whole world, and I looked like I'd been living in a car for five days.

Well, I have been living in a car for five days…

Awkward…

We hopped in her black BMW and made our way to a local bar. To my surprise, Rosalie ordered a drink. I gave her a questioning look as confusion clouded my features. I shifted on the bar stool, trying to get comfortable under her gaze.

"I was being stupid one night, and wanted to see what it would taste like. Surprisingly, alcohol tastes good to vampires." She said shrugging, taking a sip of her margarita. I took a sip of mine.

"And we can get drunk." She finished. I looked up, no way. Was she serious?

This was going to be a fucking fun night!

"Cheers to that!" I said, lifting my glass to meet hers.

… … … … … … …

Rosalie told me all about her and Emmett, how they've lived in Minnesota near Lake Superior for the weather purposes, and it was away from their family. Esme, Edward and Alice have thought they've lived up in Alaska with the other "family"-

Ew. Denali bitches.

-But Rosalie never got along with Tanya. So they told Carlisle that they needed a break from Edward and Alice, and told him where they were going to live, then just left.

"Why did you need a break from Edward and Alice?" I asked, I motioned to the bar tender for another drink. Mm, yes. Alcohol was just what I needed.

Rosalie snorted and ran her fingers through her long hair. By her actions, I already knew her answer. She didn't like Fuckward or the pixie either.

She called up for her third drink before talking.

"Have you met Alice and Edward? My brother used to be a character, someone who spending time with was fun, and he could always hold an intelligent conversation when Emmett couldn't." She said, giggling. Then she sobered up, well, just a bit.

"But then when he met you, he started to become bossy. He wanted to shield you from everything, make our lives as child proof as possible. He started making decisions that he thought were best. So when he left, he was sad all the time. Every single day we told him to go back, that we knew you were in just as much pain as he was, but he refused. He started thinking very highly of himself, for being strong enough to leave-"

"But if he was strong, he would've stayed." I whispered. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and nodded. She then tilted her head to the side and looked at me, like, really looked at me.

"You're different then I remember. You actually seem to have a backbone, well, that and a body. Before you were so flat, on both sides. It was so sad." She said. She said it so seriously, the last part anyway, that I burst out laughing. I got dizzy I was so out of breath.

Well, that, and the few drinks were starting to get to me.

"Yeah, Jasper said the same thing..." I said, then instantly covered my mouth. She spit her drink into her hands.

"No. Fucking. Way." She gasped. Then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Emmett and I had a bet as to why he's been happier these past few phone calls! He thought Jasper won the lottery again, but I knew he dumped that bitch Tanya! And apparently he found someone better." She said, winking. I sighed.

Was there even anything going on between me and Jasper?

I mean, we hadn't even kissed yet…

Ugh. I so fucking wish he would've kissed me.

I mean, his arms, the song, the moment… it was so perfect.

Oh shit. There totally is something going on between me and Jasper.

"HOLD UP! I just saw a mental conversation going on there! What's on your mind girl?" Rosalie asked, I smiled at her, and felt myself get lost as I explained the whole Jasper, me and Tanya situation. I gave her a run over of what all happened, and of course I described how pissed he was when I jumped over the balcony. She laughed when I told her that, but listened intently the rest of the conversation.

When I was finished with the whole shah-bang, I hit my head on the table.

"Fuck, I'm head over heels for Jasper Whitlock." I whispered. She lifted my head up and smiled at me.

"You weren't even like this with Edward, Bella. You're practically glowing! Damn, you have a thing for vampires." She shook her head and took a sip of her drink. Dropping my head back on the table.

"Bitch." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." She winked, I laughed and we ordered more drinks. She told me a little bit more about her life with Emmett, and I paid the bartender, standing up. She smirked down at me.

"Where're you headed?" She asked. I looked out the window to see it was dark. A hotel was probably for the best. She gave me a ride there, but stopped me when I was just about to get out of the car. She handed me a piece of paper with her phone number and Emmett's on it.

"Stay in town for a bit, we've both missed you. Oh, and call Jasper." She said, before kicking my butt out of the car speeding off with a flip of her hair.

… … … … … … …

I was settled in my hotel room, the phone in hand to call Jasper, when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. Surprised, I looked through the peephole.

What the hell?

I opened the door to see Jason standing there, flowers in hand.

"Uhm… hey Jase'?" I said, not stepping aside. He pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey Bella." He said; his voice different than usual. What was up with him?

"You haven't answered any of my calls, Bella. And you left, just like that. You didn't even tell me where you were going. My own girlfriend…"

Whoa, what?

"Girlfriend? Jason… I thought you understood… were just friends… Are you stalking me?" But he cut me off with a hard slap across my face.

"NEVER FUCKING SAY WE ARE JUST FRIENDS AGAIN!" He screamed. I screeched, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt that beautiful face of yours… I didn't mean too… you just made me do it." He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

Jasper, please. Please call my cell. I'll answer it. I promise.

He kissed my neck slimily and I pulled away from him, dashing for the door. He stuck his long leg out and tripped me, my head slamming against the door before he grabbed my disoriented body and slammed in down into a chair.

"Stay Bella, you'll be happier if we both just calm down. I wouldn't want the gun in my pocket to slip, now would I?"

**Hate me? **

**Sorry. **

**I kinda liked it**

**Anyway… **

**REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! **

**I loved this chapter to write, things are starting to become easier for me, so the chapters won't have any more extremely long waits like the last one did… Promise!  
><strong>

**A special shout out to YearPrincess! I know I promised you a song quote at the beginning or end of this chapter, but read the chapter, trust me ;) You'll like what I did a whole lot better! **

**Promise! **

**Anyway, read and review! **

I was blindfolded,  
>but now I'm seeing.<br>My mind was closing,  
>Now I'm believing.<p>

~Nickelback

… … … … … … …

Jason was able to stalk me, but the vampire that's been looking for me for a week wasn't able to find me?

Legit?

My life is _that_ fucked up?

Damn, Charlie's probably rolled over in his grave right now.

Don't get me wrong, if I could scream right now, beg for help, do anything to get me noticed… I would. Really.

But the duck tape around my mouth and the fact that I was tied to a chair didn't help much.

"MMM, MMM, SDKFJSLKJS1!" I tried to scream again, shaking the chair violently, I looked around the room, looking for anything that I could use, anything that might give me a hope of getting out of here.

Nothing, this hotel room was fucking useless.

"Don't tire yourself out, my beautiful Isabella. Please don't waste your energy; you'll need it, for later." Jason said, walking into view and gently caressing my hair. If I could've, I would've spit at him. Instead I jerked my head away, violently moving my body in every which direction again, hoping something good would come out of it.

I heard air rush past my ears, before the floor collided with the back of the chair, my head painfully hitting the floor.

Adrenaline was rushing through my veins; I closed my eyes so I couldn't see Jason's humored face against the ivory walls as I struggled. Trying to rip free of the tape.

Jerk your arm to the left.

To the right?

Move your leg, or, at least, try to.

Something, anything!

Just fucking fight Bella!

I finally stopped, my muscles tired and annoyed. Tears of pain and frustration burst to my eyes, and they finally spilled over. Jason shook his head, smiling as he lifted my chair back upright. I looked at him, hurt hopefully evident in my eyes.

What happened to my fun, fuck buddy?

Ugh, DAMMIT!

Jasper, why can't you just be stupid, be wreck less, be annoyed and pissed off at me and just DRAG MY ASS BACK YOU TEXAS! Is it that fucking hard?

Well, you did make yourself untraceable Bella…

Fuck you, voice of reason. Fuck you.

"Alright, my Isabelle. My sexy Bella, I will be back soon. I am just leaving, just for a moment. But don't worry, I will be right back." He said, planting a kiss over my duck taped mouth before I heard the sound of the door close.

I struggled to move my chair back and forth again, hoping that if I could get myself to the door and make noise, someone would hear me.

Left side, right side, left side, right side.

The chair tipped dangerously to one side, and I tried to balance out my weight, forcing my body back and forth so I would tip the other way.

Panic seared through me, and my heart stopped for a moment as my chair tipped over, again. When I landed, my breath was knocked out of me. Tears spilled over my eyes in streams of frustration.

"MMM! MMM! SSKJSKJHFSJH MM! PWSJAS!" I screamed. PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!

It's no use.

I kicked my feet, and something VERY fucking hard and heavy fell on my head.

Through the stars and the pain, I heard an odd noise.

A dial tone?

I moved my head around frantically, and I saw the white heaven.

The pale white room phone had fallen over when I kicked the chord, and it was so close to my head.

I scooted across the ground, the chair making the angles awkward and difficult to do, but my determination soared above everything.

I tipped it so the buttons were facing up by my head, and slowly, with my nose, I think I pressed the right buttons to Jaspers phone number.

Please.

_Ring…Ring...Ring…Ring…_

"_Hello? Bella?" _Beautiful. Jasper, you are beautiful.

"SJHFSLDKJ! LSJDHSLFD! MMM! MMMMMMM!" I screamed as loud as I could around the duck tape, I heard the door open, but I kept screaming with all my might.

"_Bella? Babe?" _

_Click. _

I closed my eyes and let myself lay on the floor, too exhausted to be afraid. And seriously, I had doubts Jason could really hurt me.

But I wasn't banking on that.

I felt Jason's eyes on me for a long time.

"Sleep, my beautiful Isabella. He'll never find you." I sighed and closed my eyes. Wrong jackass, there's a little something I love called Caller ID.

Please, Jasper. Find me soon.

Impossibly, slowly, I drifted off in the most uncomfortable position, but I slept none the less.

… … … … … … …

_CRASH! _

_BANG!_

Slowly, I came too. Still lying on the floor, my neck was aching, same with my wrists and ankles.

Where was I?

"Ugghhh." I groaned as I tried to move.

"YOU BASTARD! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I won't even spare you with death; I'll rip all your limbs off." I heard Edwards voice roar at Jason…

Edward.

No, no no no no no no no no.

I small sob broke through my throat, and I started choking on my tears through the duct tape. I don't want this, I don't fucking want this. Jason can kidnap me in my own hotel room a thousand times over, just please, please, please don't let me see Edward.

Please, just go away.

"MMMM! MMMM! SLKDFJSFDKJSDLK!" I cried, trying to shuffle to the phone again.

…Is Edward not going to untie me?

I heard the door burst open and I shuffled around on the ground again, lifting my head as high as I could to see who it was.

Jasper took two takes of the situation before he had Edward up against a wall, knocking Jason to the ground as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed in his face, I felt a few tears slip down my cheek even more.

I just want to be normal, I just want to be normal, I just want to be normal… I repeated that verse over and over and over again in my head. I was going to be stuck in this damn chair forever…

Jasper kept screaming and screaming at Edward. Oddly enough, through the screaming and my eyes being closed, I felt myself being untied and stood upright.

Was I imagining things?

I must've been. Cold hands had me untied and into their rather large and tight embrace.

"Hey Baby Bells, look at those boneheads." I heard Emmett's voice whisper in my ear. "Lets get you back to Rosie and get you some food, kay?" He whispered. I still hadn't opened my eyes; I just nodded against his chest as he lifted me up and started to carry me out.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Edwards's voice asked his icy sweet breath too close to my face for my liking. Cold hands tried to grab me, but Emmett pulled me back.

"_I_ am taking care of my Baby sister, which is more than can be said for either of you. When both of you start acting like _people_, or at least less like monsters, you know where to find us." Then we were racing, very quickly, my eyes still weren't open.

We ran for what seemed like a minute, but it could've been about five. I wasn't sure, I didn't care. When we got to a door way he slowed down, I felt that, but I still haven't opened my eyes.

I didn't dare to; I didn't want to be sucked back into this life anymore. I just wanted to go back home, I just wanted to go back to my friends, minus Jason, and get drunk, party, have no worries, use my doctors degree.

I was set down from the cold arms and onto a warm couch, with a blanket draped over me.

"What happened?" I heard Rosalie's beautiful voice ask.

"My brothers are idiots. Bella got attacked. They didn't even untie her while they were arguing…" The rest faded as they walked farther away from me.

I heard the door burst open, and in instinct, I opened my eyes, jumping up in shock. I saw the beautiful dark hardwood of Rosalie's house, along with the amazing interior job, but right now, my eyes were focused only on Jasper.

I really needed a hug right now.

Emmett burst into the room, looking angry as ever, he opened his mouth to scream at Jasper, but Rosalie pulled him back.

"Give them a minute." She said, as I jumped up and raced into Jaspers arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so s-sorry. Pl-please, d-don't hate me-e." I sobbed; his arms wrapped around me tighter and lifted me up, carrying my bridal style to the couch.

"I'm such a dick babe', _I'm _sorry Darlin'. I shouldn't have said what I did; I should've paid more attention to your feelings. I should've tracked you better, that boy would've never got his hands on you-" He started to go off, blaming himself, but I didn't care I curled myself tighter to his chest.

"It's okay. It's all o-okay, pl-ease just h-hold me." I whispered, tears still slipping down my face. He gently cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Anythin' for you Darlin', anythin' for you." He whispered, putting the blanket over me so I was more comfortable. I appreciated the gesture more then he could ever imagine, and slowly, I drifted off to sleep. From exhaustion or comfort, I didn't know. I didn't care. I just let the blanket of darkness fall over me, and soon, I was sound asleep.

… … … … … … …

I woke up to a soft twangy, beautiful voice singing one of my new favorite songs.

"_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<br>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<br>Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me..._

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
>Are we gonna do this or what<br>I think you know I like you a lot  
>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Internally, I felt like I just melted. He kept singing, and my heart kept flying. I hadn't opened my eyes, but I knew he knew that I was awake. It was like I could hear the smile in his voice as he kept beautifully singing. This time though, he dipped his head closer to my ear. Holding me close to him. _  
><em>

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
>Are we gonna do this or what<br>Look at all the love that we've got  
>And it ain't never gonna stop<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Yeah baby I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

Something suddenly overcame me, I opened my eyes and touched reached up to cup his cheek, his beautiful gold eyes shining down at me. They were dancing.

My hand still on his cheek, I brought his face down to meet mine, our lips touching ever so softly, just once. We both pulled back to take a breath, and like we were connected, we were pulled back together again. My hands wrapped into his hair as our lips slowly collided.

Electric shock kept running through me as our lips kept their slow, sweet movement. But something was so intense; too soon we were both pulling back to breath. He rested his forehead against mine and I opened my eyes to see the smile on his lips, his eyes closed.

My heart missed a few beats.

He touched his lips to mine one more time and I slowly unwound my fingers from his hair as he lifted us up and walked us to the kitchen. Our fingers intertwined.

Rosalie looked up from a frying pan to smile at us both.

"Awh, aren't you too just too cute?" She said. I blushed a little but kept my head held high; Jasper chuckled at what must've been the expression on my face.

"Darlin', you're adorable." He said, shaking his head with laughter. Playing with my fingers as Rosalie set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. My stomach just about jumped onto the plate just looking at it.

"You have no idea how appreciative Bella is right now." Jasper stage whispered, I stuck my tongue out at him and gave Rosalie a quick smile.

"Thank you, so much! I'm starving! But you didn't have to do all this, I mean; you guys don't even eat…" I said, but she cut me off.

"Eat your damn eggs." She said, handing me some orange juice. I giggled.

"Thanks bitch."

"Don't mention it." She said, winking at me.

Just then, Emmett walked into the room, looking kind of grim. I jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"You're the best big brother EVER Emmett. I just thought you should know that." I said, he chuckled and spun me around.

"Hey Baby Bells! Don't mention it. Just making up for my brothers lack of manners." He said, throwing a glare at Jasper, who ducked his head. Ashamed.

He's so cute.

I walked over and kissed his cheek, smiling at Emmett as I did.

"Awh Emmett, it's a sad day in this life when you're the Cullen boy with manners." I said, all three of them started laughing, but Emmett stopped abruptly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Bella, Edward wants to talk to you." He said. All laughing stopped, Jasper was in Emmett's face in a second, glaring at him. I gently tugged on his shirt, pulling him back.

"Calm down the testosterone boys. I'll talk to the douche bag; I've got a few things on my mind as well." I said. Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"Baby sis's got some fight in her now." He exclaimed. Jasper chuckled and nodded. Rosalie smiled approvingly.

"Alright Edward!" I called. "Come out come out, where ever you are!"

… … … … … … …

See?

Everything's okay !

And this chapter came a hell of a lot faster! I hope my readers are still with me!

I understand I just introduced a lot of Characters to this story, but I missed my Emmett and Rosalie.

I wonder what Edward has to say to Bella…

Scratch that… I wonder what _Bella_ has to say to _Edward. _

Any ideas?

Because I don't have any… Kidding!

Kind of…

I love my readers!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Seriously, I love input! It's what keeps me going !

Love you guys !


	10. Chapter 10

**On myy gossh!  
>I love my readers :')<br>legit, whenever I get a review I dance around my room, smiling like an idiot. **

**THANK YOU FOR THAT ! **

**So, after this chapter, make me smile some more? Review please! **

**I'm kinda winging this one, so lets see how it goes ! ;)**

He was a boy, she was a girl,  
>Can I make it any more obvious?<br>~Avril Lavigne

*Previous Chapter*

"_Calm down the testosterone boys. I'll talk to the douche bag; I've got a few things on my mind as well." I said. Emmett raised his eyebrows. _

"_Baby sis's got some fight in her now." He exclaimed. Jasper chuckled and nodded. Rosalie smiled approvingly. _

"_Alright Edward!" I called. "Come out come out, where ever you are!" _

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Edward stepped into the room, his head ducked, as if to portray he was ashamed.

I knew him better then that though, something told me he wasn't upset with himself at all. Or at least, not about what happened with Jason.

I kissed Jasper once on the cheek, and Edward gave a very audible growl. Jasper smirked and pulled my lips to his gently, just once before letting go of my blushing face.

"How could you, Jasper? My own brother!" Edward exclaimed, his hands clenched. I felt my stomach twist in anger and Jaspers never ending smirk appeared, oh, yet again.

Something in his thoughts must've pissed Edward off, because he let out an ear piercing roar.

Unfazed, I sat on a barstool near the island in the middle of the kitchen; I was still way too tired for this.

Man, I really wanted something to drink.

"Do you want to take this outside, and really see who the better man is?" Jasper asked. I hit my head once on the table before lifting it. I gave Jasper a "What the fuck?" look, and he looked at me innocently. Exasperated, I cut in.

"Okay ladies, I thought this conversation was between me and Edward?" Emmett barked out a laugh at my choice of words. He gave me a quick fist pump before I turned to see Jasper and Edward, both looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with him-" Jasper started, but I stopped him.

"Then you're going to need to learn to trust me." I said, staring into his eyes with a sharp look. Jasper tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's not you I don't trust." He whispered, his face close. What was I saying again?

I shook my head, I need to concentrate .

"Like _I _could ever hurt Bella." Edward snorted. Then I shot up and faced him, my temper starting to flair.

"Kay, get your pompous butt outside, right now!" I exclaimed, leading the way. Everyone started to follow, but I turned and faced them.

"Please, I really need to talk to Edward alone." Emmett and Rose nodded and back off, Emmett had to tug Jasper back as I made our way into the forest. I walked for about ten minutes, Edward nodded when we were out of hearing range.

I took a deep, calming breath, and looked up at him. His golden eyes staring into mine, just like they used to. But the effect was gone, the dazzle was gone.

All I had left of feeling for this man, was pity and anger.

"What did you want to say?"I said, running my fingers through my long waved up hair. Edward took a steadying breath; I leaned against a tree as he spoke. Twigs and sticks breaking under my feet.

"I want you back, my Isabella. Jasper is dangerous, he is no good for you. I am what you've always wanted, and you are what I want. I love you, I have always loved you. And I know you love me too, I can feel it. Jasper will hurt you, but that is something I could never do." He said, stepping towards me. I matched him, stepping back and beside the tree. He stayed where he was.

I snorted at him.

"_Jasper_ is dangerous? _Jasper_will hurt me? _Jasper_is no good for me? Are you kidding me? Edward, I did love you. I handed you my heart, and giving _you_ the benefit of the doubt here, you kept it nicely for awhile. But, when you left, it was like you handed me back half my heart crushed, and left the other piece hidden. I felt like a toy, like a game. I felt used and unworthy of you and of your family. Jasper doesn't order me to do things, he doesn't treat me like I'm a child. I love Jasper because he treats me like an equal, which is something you'll NEVER learn to do!" I said, thoroughly upset.

Edward eyes were filled with hurt, but then they masked over. A small sick smile appeared on his face. I took another step back warily, eyebrows slightly raised.

"You don't love Jasper." He said, a small smile on his face. "You love me. You promised me you'd always love me." He said, as if to remind me.

"You said I could trust you! You said you wouldn't hurt me! You said you'd never lie to me! But you tricked me into believing you didn't, you pushed _your _wants and _your _needs on me, and you broke my heart. I've moved on, Edward. Please, stay out of my life."

"I left for your own good!" He roared, slamming his fist into the tree beside me, breaking it, it made an earth shattering crash beside me.

"Why wasn't that my choice? Why do you treat me like a child?" I yelled back at him, tears welling up in my eyes. I just want Jasper. I just want Jasper.

"Because I knew what was best for you! I wanted you to be safe! Jaspers lack of control forced us to leave you-"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU LEAVING ME WAS HIS FAULT!" I screamed, tears finally falling down my face. "Don't you ever say that it was anyone's fault but your own! You CHOSE to leave me! You chose to break my heart! He lived with guilt and pain, Alice left him for something that YOU started! Your family got torn apart on YOUR accord! Not Jaspers, not mine, YOURS!" I screamed, tears streamed, burning quickly down my cheeks. I turned away from him to walk away, but Edward gripped my hand and spun me around to face him, pulling me tight to his chest.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine, his hands on both sides of my face, holding me with the strength only a vampire knew. I couldn't move.

His lips were hard, cold, and angry. When he finally let me breath, I screamed as loud as I could. I fought against him, I did everything I could, tears slipped down my face.

Finally, he let me go with a satisfied look on his face.

I looked at his face, and something inside me felt like I was breaking. Years ago, I would've begged for that. _Weeks_ ago I would've begged for that. But now? I want Jasper. I never want to see Edwards face ever again.

I raced away from him, I only ran for five seconds before I was in the comfort of Jaspers strong arms. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"I hate him Jasper. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." I cried. I was stronger than this, why was I crying?

Because sometimes, every girl needs to break. Today, it was just my turn.

Jasper kissed my forehead and held me tightly.

"What'd he do, beautiful? Why're you so upset?" he asked me urgently, worry slipping all over his features. Anger was evident too. I shook my head back and forth in his chest.

It's okay though, I didn't have to tell him, Emmett decided to roar it across the whole forest.

"YOU KISSED MY BABY SISTER AGAINST HER FUCKING WILL!" I heard Emmett roar, I heard Edward chuckle, coming closer and closer to us.

"Bella loved it, didn't you baby?" Fuck-ward said, I ripped out of Jaspers arms and turned to face him.

"You worthless son of a bitch! I hate you! You ruined my life! I was fucking happy with you and you ruined it! I'm happy with Jasper, happier than I ever was with you! Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed, I watched his lip twitch down, so quick I thought I imagined it.

"Bella, it's unattractive for women to swear." Was all he said.

That's all he fucking said.

Emmett was holding Rosalie back so she didn't bite his head off, and Jasper was seething behind me. I turned and put my hand on Jaspers chest as he started to advance towards Edward.

"He's not worth it babe. He's not worth it." I sobbed, leaning my head into his chest and stopping him. Slowly, his arms wrapped around me.

We walked back to the house, all of us, and me and Jasper went in the living room. Rose pulled me up as soon as I sat down and started dragging me upstairs.

"What're we doing?" I asked, exhausted.

"Were having a girl's night out!" She exclaimed. She threw some clothes at me that looked like they showed off a lot of skin, and she came out thirty seconds later looking beautiful in black skin tight jeans and a red tube top. I put on the skin tight, washed out colored jeans she handed me, as well as the really sick half t shirt, that showed off a lot of my pretty little belly.

When I had hair spray in my hair, and it stayed in its natural waves, I threw on some makeup and turned to Rosalie. Who whistled. We both laughed and blew each other a kiss before we walked down the stairs.

When I came down I saw decent sized bump appear in Edwards's crotch area of his pants. I held back my eye roll as Jasper ran up to meet me, grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him.

"If you think you're going clubbing with Rosalie dressed like that…" he growled into my ear, his hands touched my bare midriff and I giggled, feeling ticklish.

"Don't worry Jasper." I said, kissing his lips softly. "We won't have too much fun." I said, winking at Rose. She laughed and pulled away from Emmett, who looked like he was telling her the same exact thing. We both high-five each other and walked out the door. I stopped in the frame, and turned back to Edward.

"A cold shower should bring that right down." I said with a wink, Rosalie threw her head back and laughed, where as realization dawned on Jasper and Emmett, I heard growls and protests as we got into her car and sped away.

... … … … … … … … … … … … …

We drove for about an hour before we reached a club, it had a lineup that seemed a mile long and a bouncer that seemed really picky. I turned to Rose.

"Are we gonna get in?" I asked. She snorted.

"None of those girls look as good as we do Bella. The men will be begging the bouncer to let us in." She said, with a flip of her perfect hair. I laughed as we walked up to the bouncer.

He didn't look up at us when he said-

"Back of the line, ladies." He said, still staring at our feet. His eyes followed up Roses kick ass legs and stopped for a little while longer then necessary at her boobs. When he saw her face, he smiled.

"Sorry about that, go right on in." Rosalie kissed his cheek and tucked some money in his pocket as she passed him. I shook my head, laughing.

"Man, your good."

"I'm a little more than a pretty face." She said, then she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We grinded against each other for a bit, before men came and pulled us against them.

We both danced innocently enough, well, for us. When the men went to kiss us, that's when we'd pull away and start dancing with each other again before two more contestants came and led us into another dance.

When we broke away from our fifth dance partners of the night, Rosalie grabbed my hand and led me to the bar. We flashed our ID's and both got margaritas.

Then more margaritas.

Then more.

Whoa, those lights are fucking cool!

Rosalie said something that I totally missed, and I giggled.

"I wasn't listening!" I exclaimed, breaking into a fit of giggles again, this time she did too!

"Lets bounce, this club is starting to die down." She said a little groggily. I nodded in agreement, wanting to be back in Jaspers arms.

We hopped into her beautiful Mercedes, and started to drive back to Rosalie's home. The silence was comfortable, but Rosalie decided to break it.

"You're good for Jasper, Bella. Better then Alice was. You're what he needs." She said slowly, I turned to her, confused.

"What he needs…?" I said, leaving the sentence as a question. She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. I felt really sobered up right now, talking about Jasper.

"When he was with Alice and Tanya, it was all about them. There was no balance, Jasper would break his knees to keep both of them happy, and all both of them really wanted was money. They didn't look at him like you do, smile at him like you do. Neither of them made HIM smile like you do. I really appreciate seeing my brother happy, Izzy. Don't screw that up." She said, winking at me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Izzy?" I asked, scrunching my nose at the name. She smirked.

"I think it fits, you're not plain old-weak-no backbone-hanging out with Fuckward-Bella to me anymore. Your kick ass Izzy now!" She said happily. Revving the engine to somehow prove her point more. I laughed, and her words rang in my head again.

"I won't screw it up, Rose. Not this time. I-I love-" She raised her eyebrows at me when I stopped. I was so ready to say those three words, those three very dangerous words. I had to stop myself; I couldn't love someone so soon.

"Jasper is so important to me Rose. I can't fuck this one up. This is my chance at love, and I seriously am NOT going to let it pass me by. Not this time." I whispered. She stayed silent for a moment. We both looked at the lights of the city we were in for awhile. Everything was quiet, still.

"So, you love him huh?" She asked me, winking.

I grabbed the back of the headrest, looking up at the ceiling with closed eyes as I let out a held breath.

"With all that I am." I whispered.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**SOOOOO, what'd ya think? **

**Review, review, review! Please, I love them! We've already reached 120, maybe we can hit 150 soon? **

**That'd make me REALLLYYY happy! **

**Sorry this was such a long- awaited chapter. Lifes just been so confusing lately, I really didn't want it to show in my writing, but it very well could've and I just didn't know it…**

**What'd you guys think about Bella and Rose's talk in the car? **

**What about Bella's new nickname from Rosalie?**

**Or the fact that she loves Jasper, so soon?**

**How about that Edward, eh? ;) **

**^ Review with your answers! **

**I love criticism, ideas, comments, song quote requests, anything! **

**I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! **

**I read this story called- "Be like water", By "****taoist elf****" and it was AMAZING! **

**It was a Paul/Bella fanfic, and it was so full of raw and beautiful emotion that I left like, a 87509845702397520435 word review xD Check it out! You will NOT be disappointed! **

**I love my readers, hope your still with me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey y'all!  
>Here it is, a very long awaited chapter! I'll talk to ya more at the end of it, because I know how long of a wait this has been. Really truly sorry about that, but updating is soo much harder then I thought it'd be. So, I am vowing to myself now that I am going to try and update for my wonderful readers a lot sooner then I have been.<br>Anywho, ENJOY!  
>…and review :)<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_So let it rain, let it pour  
>She don't love me anymore<br>Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me  
>Every word let it hurt<br>Even more than I deserve  
>Let it come down on me, let it come down on me<br>Let it rain"_

_~ David Nail_

JPOV

Bella was sound asleep in my arms, laying on the guest bed, the smell of beer masked over her normal delicious strawberry scent. I crinkled my nose, but kissed her forehead anyway, smiling gently as I did.

Man, she was adorable.

She curled more into my side, and I let out a quiet sigh, thinking about the events today had brought on her.

My hand clenched when I thought of Edward, me and Emmett didn't nearly give him what he deserved, but that would all come in due time.

*Flashback*

_"A cold shower should bring that right down." Bella said over her shoulder to Edward. Her and Rose laughed as they sped away, while me and Emmett turned to look at Edward, who was failing at trying to hide his obvious erection. _

_The one he got from looking at MY girl. _

"_She's mine Jasper, not yours." Edward seethed. His anger making his lust disappear. But no way was he off the hook. I shoved him back into Emmett's couch, towering over him. _

"_You had your chance Edward, and I seriously didn't appreciate you kissing MY girl, and I know she didn't either." I said, throwing a right hook to his jaw. His head whipped back to face me, a small smirk on his lips. _

"_Is that the best you've got, brother?" he asked, taunting me. I felt the gleam return to my eyes, Emmett came to stand by my side, but I held up a hand. No fucking way, Edward was all mine. _

"_Outside." I spit at him, leading the way. He bent into a crouch, but I circled him nonchalantly. I watched his lips twitch, already getting annoyed. _

_Too easy, Edward. Too easy. _

"_You know, it's ironic really. According to you, the person who drove her away is also the person she's dating. Funny how that works, isn't it?" I asked him, keeping a casual tone. I held his eyes, and they started to light on fire. _

"_It was your fault I had to leave her. You almost killed her!" He cried dramatically. I rolled my eyes, snorting. _

"_Yes, because I'm the one who threw her into a fricking table. If y'all would've actually paid attention, you would've realized I'd gained my composure only minutes after. Your composure though, was apparently left on the table you threw Bella at." I replied, looking at my hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, knowing it would annoy the crap out of Edward._

_Yeah, needless to say, it worked. _

_Edward roared and threw himself at me, no defense up at all. Always on the offense, I sighed when I realized how easy this would be. _

_I simply ducked, though the smirk on my face reappeared, as I kept my focus on my hand, looking at a scar as if I was wondering where it came from. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward picking himself up from where he landed, and rushing back towards me. He faked like he was going to tackle me and threw a right hook, which I easily caught and twisted behind his back. From that point, I forced him to the ground, still holding his arm secure. He was no match; I was truthfully kind of bored. _

"_Okay Edward, enough of these pathetic games." I drawled, he hissed and writhed beneath my hold, and I flipped him over, locking his arms beneath my legs and I threw a punch to his face. _

"_That ones for kissing her tonight." I said, throwing another one and watching his face crack ever so slightly. _

"_That ones for all the shit you've put the family through." I threw another, watching his forehead split open before me. _

"_This one's for Bella, and the fact that she deserves better then you." _

_I stood up, but he stayed down, pathetically thinking I was done with him as he tried to put his face back together. _

_I picked him up by his shirt and threw him back into a tree; he broke through three of them before landing on the ground with a thud. I slowly walked to where he landed._

"_That ones for all the times you've REALLY pissed me off." I said, and finally, when he stood and was about to attack me again, I threw one hard punch to his gut, watching him hunch over. _

"_That one was for my own entertainment." I said, turning my back to him and walking away. _

"_Hey Emmett?" I called. He poked his head out a window with a knowing smirk. "He's all yours!" I yelled. He was out there before I had even walked through the front door._

_*Two hours later* _

_Emmett walked in, grinning like a fool, I looked up at him with a questioning look, and I tested his feelings to see that he was satisfied. _

_Oh lord, what did that man do?_

_I smirked at him, rubbing my hands in anticipation as Edward walked through the door, reattaching his arm to his body. I saw that his hand had a fresh seal mark too. Emmett looked at me and smirked. _

"_That was fun. We should do that again sometime." I broke down in laughter, rolling on the floor, Emmett's laugh boomed across the house. Edward seethed; I touched his emotions to see that he felt betrayed. _

"_Edward, YOU'RE the one who fucked up." I said. "We were just trying to get that through the think skull o'yours." I said, my accent coming on thick with my exasperation. He looked at us, hurt in his features but not in his feelings. _

_I stalked up to him, but he didn't back down this time. I was a good two inches taller, and I looked down at the pretty boy's face. _

"_I'm not done. I want to rip every fucking limb from your body, do you understand that? You left Bella in so much pain. The family that promised to stay with her forever left because of YOU. Not me. Maybe I set things in motion, but you pressed on the gas pedal. You ran away from something that was stronger then you. If you ever so much as lay a hand on her again, I will personally light your fire myself. Are we clear?" _

_I spit venom in his face. He didn't respond, but I could tell that he was still seething. He threw the door off the hinges and stalked out. _

*End Flashback*

I groaned. I should've lit that fire today. Damn.

Bella started to move, and I looked out the window to see that it was daytime, with clouds hiding the sun. I smiled, its gonna be a me and Bells day.

I kissed her forehead once before heading downstairs to make breakfast for my girl.

My girl.

Damn, that was fun to think.

Rosalie was walking into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries.

"I figured your human might want to eat." She smirked at me, throwing contents of the bag at me as I started the stove.

When I wasn't looking, I felt something hard hit my head with a thud. Emmett's laughter boomed as eggshell dripped down my face.

"You fucker!" I yelled, whipping an egg back at him. He caught it, but much to his dismay, it broke in his hand. He looked at it with a pissed off look before wiping it on the wall.

What an idiot. I felt Rosalie's anger and chuckled, you're in for it now, Emmett.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THAT EGG OFF MY WALL IN TWO SECONDS SO HELP ME GOD EMMETT MCARTHY YOU WILL NOT GET SEX FOR A WEEK!" She screeched at him. I flinched because of how loud it was. Bella then decided to grace us with her presence, in short pajama shorts and a tank top that kept giving me a peek of her bellybutton. She bounced down stairs, hair bobbing in a ponytail.

"What a sweet way to wake up." She said, motioning to Rose and Emmett, still in their small argument.

I chuckled, turning away from the stove to pull Bella into my arms and give her a deep kiss, her lips soft on mine. When I felt her heart rate speed up and her breathing stop, I chuckled, kissing down her neck, breathing in her scent that smelt more like Bella now.

"Breath babe." I whispered, kissing back up her jaw and capturing her lips in mine. Soon, her tongue swiped across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged. Her fingers wrapped in my hair and I lifted her, setting her on the counter top, her legs wrapping around my waist. Our tongues battled for dominance.

"Get a room!" Emmett boomed. I chuckled pulling away from her; she frowned, looking at Emmett.

"Oh like you and Rose never make out in front of us." She said. Emmett seemed to think about this for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Yak got a point Baby Bells. Still, I don't need to see my baby sister playing tonsil hockey. EW!" He flared dramatically; Bella looked at him with raised eyebrows before bursting out laughing. I handed her a plate of eggs, and she gave me a big smile, still sitting on the counter as she finished them off.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked me. I tilted my head, what was on the agenda for today? Hmm…

I lifted her off the counter and stood in front of her, wrapping my arms around her and letting them fall to her waist as hers went around my neck. I rested my forehead against hers as she smiled up at me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, beautiful?" I asked, smiling at her. Her smile widened and she kissed my smiling lips once.

"I'll have to think about it." She winked, and then giggled. I playfully growled and started tickling her sides; she gasped and was sent into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She backed into the corner of the black counter tops; she held an arm out in front of her, as if she was warning me. I fought the urge to smirk.

"Don't you dare, Whitlock." She said, trying to sound menacing. The smirk appeared on my face, having lost its fight. I stalked towards her.

"Better think faster, Swan." I said, tickling her again. Emmett and Rose appeared in the kitchen, deciding to watch our display, I didn't give them much mind though, focusing too much on the adorable laughing fit Bella was in.

"Alright!" She gasped; I stopped my hands and wrapped them around her, giving her a winning smile. She pouted and looked up at me through her eyelashes, and I was fucking lucky I was wearing jeans because that shit made a guy hard.

"Of course I will, jerk." She said, still pouting. I chuckled.

"I knew you would. So how about dinner and a movie?" I asked, she nodded, smiling.

"Classic, I like it." She said, capturing my lips in hers for a deep kiss before pulling away, I kissed her cheek to her ear.

"And how about we take Emmett and Rose laser tagging until then? I know he really wants to go." I said, whispering even though they could hear us. Rose groaned, I could feel Emmett's excitement already. I shook my head, laughing.

"Em, you too happy bro." I said, his laughter filled the house, Rose was mumbling something about 'hating playing games with children.' I looked back to Bella, who was bouncing excitedly.

"I've never been laser tagging! I so want to go! Let's go!" She exclaimed, dragging my arm. I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Darlin', as adorable as you are, I know you'd kill me if I let you go out of this house in PJ's." I said, disguising my laugh with a cough. Her face flushed, but then she strut up the stairs, shaking her ass at me as she did. I didn't hide my groan. Thank FUCK for jeans.

BPOV

Laser tag, then my first date with Jasper. Damn, what to wear? Rose strutted into the guest bedroom. She looked at the shorts I had on and nodded, pursing her lips. She was gone and back before I could even blink, and she threw a blue top at me. We both curled our hair, Rose putting hers half up and I left mine down, the loose curls falling over my shoulder.

Looking at how nice I looked in the mirror, I grabbed my eyeliner and drew two lines on both cheeks and one going down from my forehead to my nose, like war paint. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me, but quickly snagged the eyeliner out of my hands and did the same. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just pushed past me.

"Don't be a bitch." She said. I laughed and followed her out, Jasper and Emmett both looking at us with wide eyes.

We stood in front of them, arms crossed; waiting for someone to say something, finally, Emmett chuckled.

"That's hot ladies." He said, grabbing a hand from both of us and twirling us. I giggled as he twirled me into Jaspers arms, keeping a good hold on Rosalie.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. Time for the human to kick some ass.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"FUCK IT!" Emmett yelled, we all raced at human speed, my speed, through the laser tag course. But before I knew what was happening, Emmett was directly in front of me, shooting me in the face with his laser gun.

"Hey!" I cried. "That's cheating!"

"Nu huh!"

"Yak huh!"

"I'll save ya darlin'" I heard a beautiful voice whisper in my ear before I was scooped up and raced away at vampire speed. I giggled when he put me down.

"Awh, my hero." I said as I captured him in a kiss. His tongue swiped across my lips, asking for access. I opened my mouth, our tongues dancing as I granted him permission. We both dropped our guns as my hands wound themselves in his hair and his hands squeezed my ass. I moaned once, and his breath caught as he kissed me harder, lifting me up and pressing me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist.

Thank god it was only the four of us in here.

He kissed down my neck, and slowly, without him noticing, I grabbed my laser gun. When he captured my lips again, I unwound my legs from his waist and pushed against him, he stumbled back, surprised as I held my gun up and shot the target on his chest.

"Asta lavista!" I said, and then I blew on the end of the laser gun as if it was a real one. I giggled at the surprise on Jaspers face, and then I started to run, laughter making it difficult as he grabbed his gun.

"Not getting away that easy babe." He said, catching me at human pace. We had just started kissing again when the lights came back on; telling us it was time for us to leave.

"Fuck." Jasper swore against my lips, wrapping an arm around my waist, I leaned into him as we walked out. Rosalie threw her car keys at me.

"I WON!" Emmett cheered, dancing around. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"That's great baby. Were hunting, Bella, go to dinner. Don't let Jasper drive my car." She ordered. I nodded, grinning at the pout on Jaspers face.

We made our way to a fancy-ish restaurant, I smiled. Jasper knew me so well.

I ordered a salad and a coke, Jasper ordered a beer. I gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged, smirking.

We were quiet for most of it, just enjoying each other's company. When I suddenly realized I didn't know much about Jasper, at least not THAT much.

"Twenty questions." I announced. Jasper smiled, leaning forward in anticipation. I said I'd ask first, and I started off with a few easy questions. When I got to my sixteenth, I smiled.

"First kiss?"

"Mary Wright. Seven." He answered, smirking. I rolled my eyes; of course he'd get action when he was seven.

"I bet you were the cutest seven year old ever." I said. He nodded.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, the ladies didn't stand a chance." He boasted, but he held my eyes the whole time. I blushed, it was still true now. Except for the golden eyes part.

"Biggest fear?" I asked, his smirk disappeared, and he looked at his hands.

"Losing someone I care about." He said, pursing his lips. I nodded in agreement before moving onto the next one.

"Regret?" I asked quietly, this time, his eyes met mine.

"Everything happens for a reason, and if I hadn't done all that I did in the past, I might not've met you. So no darling, I've got no regrets." He said, his eyes burning almost angrily.

"If you could tell any person, dead or alive, anything right now, who and what would it be?" I asked, it was supposed to be kind of funny, but his eyes were serious. A small smile on his lips.

"I'd tell an Isabella Marie Swan that I love her." He whispered. His voice wasn't nervous, it didn't falter. He was one hundred percent certain of his words. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered, he scooped me up, carrying me bridal style as he kissed my lips. I watched him drop a wad of cash on the table with what looked like a VERY generous tip.

"…are you going to put me down?" I asked as he proceeded to carry me through the restaurant, earning smiles from couples and glares from old people.

"Nope." He said, I felt him chuckle as I clung to his shirt.

"Jasper Whitlock if you drop me…" I threatened, he just laughed, though I knew he would never. His vampire strength and all. He smiled when he must've felt my faith in him.

We decided on a horror movie, and ended up making fun of it the whole time, or making out the times we weren't making fun of it.

It was about ten o'clock when I started driving home, ignoring Jaspers pouts at the fact that he wanted to drive. I started randomly babbling, tired and deciding to be weird.

"So, I must be kind of awesome, because you're awesome, and you love me, and it's a proven fact that awesome people only love other awesome people." I stated cheerfully, as if it was one hundred percent true. Jasper barked out a surprised laugh.

"Yes babe." He said.

"And the grass is green." I said.

"Yes babe." He replied.

"And you're going to give me two hundred million dollars?" I asked jokingly, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes babe." He replied. My eyes bugged out and he erupted in laughter. I giggled along with him, and we both became quiet.

"Hey Bells?" He asked, I turned to him.

"I love you."

I grinned probably the stupidest smile ever.

"I love you too Jasper."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I walked in the door, realizing that Rosalie and Emmett were already back. Edward met us at the door, intently reading Jaspers thoughts. We both looked at him, a little confused as his face distorted in pain, before he walked out the back door.

We both watched the door for about thirty seconds, before finally; I unwound myself from Jaspers strong arms. I turned around and faced him.

"I think I need to talk to Edward." I said. Jasper looked at me, holding my eyes for a minute before finally nodding. I smiled, kissing his lips in reassurance before walking out the same way Edward did.

I found him lying down on the grass, arms crossed underneath his head with his eyes closed. The moonlight shining down on him. I slowly walked up to him, not wanting to disturb his silent singing. I slowly sank cross legged to the ground. I rested my elbows on my knees, head gently laying on my fists as I leaned forward intently, listening to his song.

"_It's hard to find the perfect time to say something  
>You know is gonna change everything<br>Livin' with the shame; it nothin' like the pain  
>That I saw on her face<em>

_Now me and my pile of things that she threw out the window  
>Drownin' next to me<br>No seven years of good can't hide the one night  
>I forgot to wear that ring<em>

_So let it rain, let it pour  
>She don't love me anymore<br>Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me  
>Every word let it hurt<br>Even more than I deserve  
>Let it come down on me, let it come down on me<br>Let it rain_

_Last thing I remember was the young familiar  
>Taste of someone on my lips<br>It's too late to turn around when the shades start comin' down  
>The guilt you feel's the last thing on your mind<em>

_So let it rain, let it pour  
>She don't love me anymore<br>Just let it come down on me, let it come down on me  
>Every word let it hurt<br>Even more than I deserve  
>Let it come down on me, let it come down on me<br>Let it rain"_

He continued on for a few more verses, and I felt a few tears slip down my cheeks. When he was finished his song, he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. For everything I did." He whispered, his voice pained as he closed his eyes again in his self loathing. No, no way was he going to be upset and make me more upset. Not happening.

"Edward look at me." I demanded. Slowly, he sat up, looking me in the eyes, his clouded over. I sighed.

"I'm not sorry any of that happened, Edward, except maybe your family getting torn apart." I said, my voice strong. His eyes widened in surprise, and slowly, I started to explain.

"If that didn't happen, I'd still be shy, weak, selfless Bella. I'd still be happy in your arms, yes. But Edward, you treated me like a human. You treated me like I was breakable, and without realizing it, you made me feel weaker then I already was. If you hadn't left me Edward, I'd still be like that, thinking I was weak. And I wouldn't've been with Jasper right now." I said, watching him flinch as I added the last part. His eyes closed again, and gently, I took his hand in the two of mine.

"Look at me, Edward. Please." I whispered, and he opened his eyes again, a small sad smile on his lips.

"Jasper doesn't treat me like I'm weak, he doesn't doubt himself. He doesn't treat me like an innocent human. He treats me like an equal, which is what I've needed all along. It's what Jacob tried to convince me of, it's what Charlie tried to convince me of, and it's just what I couldn't see. When I first met you, I thought you were a freaking god-"I said, but was cut off with a snort from him. I laughed.

"I know sheesh, what was I thinking?" I said playfully. He narrowed his eyebrows at me, but his eyes were lighter, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"If you hadn't left me, I wouldn't be who I am today. And as much as this hurt both of us, Edward, I just want to thank you for that pain. Because no, at the time, it was one hundred percent not what I wanted, but it was what I needed." I finished. I squeezed his hand once before letting it go. I stood up, holding my hand out and pulling him up with me.

When we were standing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'll always love you Edward, just the right way now." I whispered. He nodded, and I felt him kiss my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish you and Jasper the best of happiness." He whispered back. I felt one tear roll fall as I kissed his cheek, and slowly, we walked back to the house. When I walked through the back door, Jaspers arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm so proud of you darlin'." He whispered, kissing my nose and making me smile. I kissed his lips once before we turned to face Edward.

"You better take care of her Jasper." He said, Jasper nodded tightly once before Edward held out his hand. Jasper denied the handshake, Edwards eyes were confused before Jasper pulled him into a brotherly hug. When they were done, I reached up and wrapped an arm around both of their necks.

"Awh, my guys!" I said. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"HEY! What about me?" Emmett's booming yell came from the living room. We all erupted in laughter.

"And by the way Edward, I will always take care of her. Forever." Jasper whispered, looking me dead in the eyes as he said it. Edward walked into the living room to hang out with Emmett and Rosalie, and I found myself lost in my boyfriends embrace. I looked him deeply in the eyes, smiling as I said-

"Forever." _  
><em>

**So, yeah. I do realize it was long. **

**But, since it was such a long wait, I figured you guys deserved it;) **

**Anyways… what'd ya think?  
>Edward got half the ass kicking he deserved, though I'm currently thinking of a situation where he could get even more…<br>**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I cant even describe how awesome the reviews make me feel, they make me smile and giggle like an idiot, so really, I'd seriously appreciate them !  
><strong>

**What'd y'all think of Jasper and Bella's talk? Or Edward and Jasper's? Or Emmett's goofiness? **

**LEMONS SOON! Just saying…**

**So, to anyone that's still with me, I love you guys :') Thanks for being amazing readers, and I'll try to post the next chapter soon !**

**Thanks !**

**-Shadbolt **

**PS- There is two AMAZING storys by **_**Taoist Elf**_** that I SERIOUSLY recommend. There amazing twilight fanfictions, she's a brilliant writer! LOOK THEM UPPPPP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay y'all, I know. I'm so so sorry, and I really get that there was no excuse for how long this wait was… but really, I just couldn't find time to write. **

**So, on this sick day, with a cold and really tired, my mind was on my readers, and I said to myself "Syd… write that chapter." **

**Okay, as promised, this chapter does have a lemon. If any of you aren't mature enough or of age, don't read it, plain and simple. I warned you all…**

**By the way, thanks to the amazing reviewers! You guys always make me smile like a retard whenever I read one; sometimes I even dance around my house. Yeah, that's all cause of you. **

**This is a long chapter, be warned!**

**Anyway, you've waited long enough; I shouldn't have you wait any longer! Love you all, enjoy! A/N**

_We must stand together,  
>there's no giving in.<br>Hand in hand forever,  
>that's when we all win.<em>

Nickelback

"_Jasper…" I moaned, his hands were all over me, I was getting hot between my legs. Too hot, I needed release, I couldn't wait any longer. _

_His lips touched my neck, gently licking and sucking. Another moan escaped my lips and I felt my back press harder into the soft mattress as I started squirming under his hands, reaching for his belt buckle. I felt him chuckle, then he disappeared. _

My eyes flew open, and I groaned, wiping my hands down my face in exasperation.

Oh. My. Gosh.

This is getting out of hand, over the past few weeks, me and Jasper have been getting closer, and closer, and closer…

But not close enough. Not right where I need him…

These dreams are reoccurring, where I'd feel like we'd finally go all the way, and then we'd stop. _He'd _stop. _I _would personally love to keep going.

I walked down stairs; Emmett, Edward and Rose have been gone for a few days hunting, so it was just me and Jasper. Alone, together, all the time, wonderfully free to do whatever we want…

I sighed. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the shower.

Hands flew around my eyes and I squealed in shock.

"JASPER!" I shrieked, slapping his chest as he spun me around in his arms.

"Going somewhere darlin'?" he asked me, attacking my lips with his. My mind focused solely on his lips, as my hands flew to his hair, and I found myself unable to form a real answer.

"Mmm." He walked us back to the wall as his hands started roaming down my body. I whimpered when they met my breasts, his thumb running over my nipple through my bra and light t-shirt. His hands squeezed my ass and I smiled against his lips, starting to reach for his belt buckle. He chuckled, pulling away.

"Soon babe, real soon. Take your shower and get dressed, I have a surprise or you." He whispered in my ear, and before the words could even register in my mind, the wind of his speedy get away was blowing my hair back.

"Damn vampires thinking they can do whatever they want because there stupid and sexy…" I muttered under my breath, starting the shower.

I heard Jaspers laugh from down stairs.

I threw the finger in his direction, knowing he couldn't see it, but it made me feel better. I had a quick shower that was _cold _and got dressed in some cute jeans and a black jacket, as well as a cute thong and bra set. My hair fell down my shoulders in waves and I met Jasper outside. He was leaning against my car, keys in hand.

"What's this about a surprise?" I asked, reaching for my car keys and pressing against him. He shrugged a sly smirk on his face as he opened my door for me.

We drove for about five minutes before we reached the beach. I looked at him curiously, and he pulled a bandana out of his back pocket.

I rolled my eyes and raised a brow, looking at him with an expression that hopefully said 'really?'. He just rolled his eyes back at me and I spun around as he tied the blindfold over my eyes.

He walked behind me, holding his hands over the blindfold as we started walking through the sand.

"I can't see, Jasper."

"….That's sort of the point of the blind fold darlin…"

I rolled my eyes, but I smiled. He was actually the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

We walked for another minute before he stopped, the sand squished beneath my sandals and I felt Jaspers cool breath on my face.

"Okay, hear me out Bells." He said. I stopped, a confused look on my face as he raised my hand to his cheek, letting me know where he was.

"So… I know you said you love it here… and I know you don't really want to go back to your old apartment, and I know you love Emmett and Rose-"

"And you." I interrupted. He kissed me as he rested our foreheads together.

"-And I already owned this property. I was just wondering if maybe…" he took the blindfold off and spun me around, but instead of seeing his beautiful face, I was staring out at a mansion.

"I was wondering if you'd want to move in with me?" I stared dumbly at the house before me, and instead of answering the _HELL YES! _that my brain was screaming at me, I contemplated whether or not it could be called a house because of its size.

Maybe…castle? A country?

"Even if it's just temporary until you want to go back to your apartment, you could live on your own then if you want too, and you could always still stay with Rose and Emmett at their place as well…"

I stopped his useless insecure rambling with a heated kiss. He lifted me up and held my ass as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Of course I'll move in with you." I breathed when I had the chance. His signature smirk appeared on his face.

"I wasn't worried." I snorted and bit back a sarcastic comment. We walked across the beach and around to the front of the house.

Ten car garage.

Holy damn.

I whistled at it and Jasper chuckled. He opened the beautiful wooden front door of the beautiful white mansion before me and I swear… I died.

I didn't know a front entry way could be so big, or amazing, or fantastically beautifully awesome, but with this house, it was.

It was decked out in modern chic; it had a lot of chocolate browns, pale and whites. It had some black, but the furniture was mostly colored to go with the amazing dark hard wood floor. The spiral stairwell was amazing.

Jasper took me to the kitchen that made my heart stop, and he walked us through the house to the washrooms, the decked out game room basement, the spare bedrooms, and finally, he stopped before a door.

"Our bedroom." He murmured before opening it. In it, was a king sized bed that looked brand new. And really, that was all I could focus on.

Because we were together, in our room, in our house, and he was staring at me like I was the only person in the world.

I captured his lips in mine, slowly at first, but they started crashing together faster. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and soon enough, we were dueling for dominance.

His hands were sliding under my shirt and caressing my curves as I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, instead of breaking the kiss, he ripped the shirt off his body, I felt the fabric slip between my fingers and I found his cool abs, hard as he dipped us back onto the bed, leaning over me. He lifted my shirt over my body and sucked in a sharp breath. My breathing hitched as he started kissing his way down my neck, my breasts, my stomach and back up. He palmed me over my bra and I moaned, arching against him, wanting, _needing _more of his burning touch. I grinded my hips against his, and he groaned. I felt his hard erection through his jeans and my hands reached for his belt. For once, he didn't stop me. My heart rate increased even more and my hands started shaking as he kissed my neck softly. Jaspers hands covered mine and helped me undo the buttons and pull down his jeans, kicking off his boots before he did so.

His black boxers didn't hide his erection.

I groaned and stroked him through his boxers, I watched him refrain from bucking against me and I smirked, loving the power I felt I had over him. Before I could get to cocky though, his fingernail tore up the side of my jeans and ripped them off. It was slightly painful, but I lost all concentration when his lips kissed me over my panties.

My moan filled the room and I knew he could smell my dripping arousal. His fingers dipped under the hem line and started playing with my folds.

"More." Was all I could manage, and he plunged a finger in my pussy. We both groaned as I clenched around it, and slowly, he started moving in me. I arched against him and I reached my hands in his boxers, grabbing him in both hands and gently stroking him as he fingered me. He groaned, going faster the harder I squeezed. I felt a familiar tingle in my stomach as he plunged a second finger in. He tore off my underwear as my breath started coming out in gasps, reaching the edge.

"I want to taste you." He murmured. He started devowering my folds with his tongue and my pants started coming out faster.

"Please, please Jasper." I begged. He slowed down his fingers teasingly and I whimpered against him. I realized I was still stroking him and I pumped him once. He groaned loudly and I whimpered again.

"Please." I begged as his tongue started working faster, he added a third finger, stretching me. My walls started to clench tighter around him, they refused to let go.

"Jasper…" I moaned.

"What do you want darlin?" he asked teasingly, his cool breath on my bare skin.

"I need-I need-"

"I know." He sucked my clit into his mouth and his fingers pumped harder, he bit down gently and my body erupted in ecstasy, my juices pouring from me as he lapped at them.

When I'd finally fallen from my high, Jasper tore off my bra, sucking gently on my breasts, making me warm and tingly all over again.

I grabbed his hair and he crawled up my body as I captured his lips desperately. I flipped us both over and I kissed his chest, his abs, and the line right above his boxers.

His fingers tightened in the sheets when I slid down his boxers and he was freed from the restricting fabric.

I kissed the V that led down to his huge erection and his fingers tightened on the sheets. I kissed the base of his shaft, and he twitched. I smirked. I dragged my tongue up the side of his shaft and kissed his head at the end. He growled at me, his fingers tangled in my hair as I sucked his head in my mouth, humming slightly as I started to move my head up and down, sucking and sliding my teeth against him, breathing through my nose as I tried not to choke.

His hands tightened in my hair as I started playing with his balls, my hand pumped where my mouth couldn't and I felt him hit the back of my throat. He couldn't restrain the groan or the buck against me. He held my head in place, but that's okay, I wasn't going anywhere. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were clenched tight. I sucked him harder, knowing he was close and I hummed loudly on him.

"Bella…" he gasped. I went faster and he groaned.

"I'm gonna…" he didn't finish. I scraped my teeth against him and he expanded before he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed him down quickly. When he was done, his fingers relaxed in my hair and he pulled me up to him. I rubbed my thighs together.

"I need you." I whispered. He nodded. He turned away for a second and I heard the sound of paper tearing.

"No." I whispered. I saw the condom in his hand. "I'm on the pill." His mouth tipped up.

"It's the venom…"

"Will it hurt me?" I asked, he shook his head. "Then I don't want it. I want to feel you, all of you, no barriers."

He flipped us over so he was on top and placed his head at my entrance. Slowly, he slid in me, his thumb working my clit as he stretched me more than anyone had ever before. I moaned at the same time he did. He seemed to enter me forever before he fully filled me. I grinded my hips when he stopped, enjoying the moment. He smirked at me, his eyes full of lust.

"So impatient." He shook his head, but pulled almost all the way out of me, and then he slammed into me. Over and over and over again, I felt my eyes roll back in my head as we moaned together. He'd bring me so close to the edge, and then he'd slow the pace down again, not letting me cum and building my orgasm. He toyed with my breasts and I felt the sensations start to overwhelm me. I knew he was close, I was too.

"Harder." I begged, my eyes clenching and my fingernails digging into his back. He obliged, and his fingers reached to my clit. He rubbed fast circles and I arched against him even more, pressing myself against him. I added my thrusts to his and I felt him get impossibly harder in me.

"Jasper…." I moaned.

"Bella…" His hips started to move at a speed I couldn't even see, and I could feel every crease, every line of him in me. I was sent tumbling over the edge, my walls clenching around him as I screamed his name in ecstasy, stars flying across my vision as I felt his cool liquid shoot in me. He pumped me for a few more before he collapsed on top of me, both of our breaths labored and my heartbeat racing.

He lifted his weight off and flipped us over, laying me on top of his cool chest. He captured my lips in his slowly, steadily before pulling away, nuzzling my forehead to his.

"I love you." He murmured. "I love you so much."

"Mmm," I agreed. "I love you too."

I snuggled into his side, loving the way my body could mold to his, and slowly, I drifted off into a beautiful, peaceful sleep.

The next few days were the hardest ever, because we couldn't seem to keep out hands off of each other. Neither of us wanted to leave the house because there was only one thing we wanted to do. So, when we finally found some senseless form of willpower, we went outside for some fresh air.

Hand in hand, we started walking through the park. I could feel happiness radiating from him as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. I leaned into his side, loving the way we fit together. Girls and women stared at him as we passed, but I didn't care.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing his throat once. A smirk ran across his face before he captured my lips in his.

"I love you too." We walked like that for awhile, nuzzling against each other and trying to keep things PG rated for the park atmosphere.

Out of nowhere, Jasper whipped his head up, I watched for a second before he wrapped his fingers through mine and started dragging me this way and that. My curiosity was spiking, and soon I could hear the sounds of crying, small and quiet. I followed Jasper, concern instantly flooding me.

Soon, I saw the small little boy, his arms wrapped around his legs which were pulled tight to his chest. His tears were falling to his knees. I jogged towards him, not wanting to scare him, but too concerned to walk also.

Jasper stood a few steps behind me, leaning against a tree. I knelt down to the little boy's level, he looked up at me with wide and tear filled eyes.

"I'm supposed to stay here." He told me, his eyes watery and scared. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked him, smiling invitingly. He held my eyes before he nodded; he couldn't be any older than five or six. I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it over his shoulders, sitting back on my ankles; he snuggled into it tighter, wrapping it around his body.

"I'm Bella. That's Jasper," I said, pointing behind me. "What's your name?"

"Jack." He replied. Still trying to get warm.

"Alright Jack, do you know where your mom or dad is?" His eyes got all watery and sad again, and I chaffed his arms, hoping to help him warm up and talk to me.

"No. I-I'm supposed to stay where I am when I'm lost." He cried quietly. "But I've been waiting _forever._" He said, almost exasperatedly. I heard Jasper chuckle quietly behind me, and I smiled, I offered the little boy my hand and he took it.

"Okay Jack, do you have their numbers?" I asked him, still keeping eye level. He jumped up excitedly then, kicking off his shoe and grabbing it, reaching to the bottom of it. I looked at Jasper curiously, and he shrugged. I looked back at the little boy to see he kicked off his other shoe and was reaching in it. He smiled brightly as he pulled his hand out; he was holding a business card.

"This is her cell phone. And this is her work phone. That's the ext-exten-"

"Extension." I corrected, smiling. He nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! That's her extension." He pointed. Handing me the card. I smiled brightly at his obviously rehearsed knowledge of the business card, smart parenting. "I don't have a phone though." He said with a small frown. I comically whipped a cell phone out of my pocket.

"Lucky I do." I winked and he jumped up excitedly. I dialed the number and handed him the phone. He held it to his ear; it was surprisingly big in his small hands. Jasper wrapped his arms around me as the phone rang.

"Mommy?" he asked. I heard buzzing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I stayed where I was… just like you wanted me to do if I got lost…" More buzzing, louder. His face twisted up.

"B-but I did what you wanted me too! Bella and Casper-"

"Jasper." I corrected.

"Jasper found me…" he hiccupped. Trailing off.

I looked at Jasper worriedly, and he shook his head.

"She's just upset that he wandered off. Just her nerves, apparently he's been missing for hours."

I nodded, and I reached for the little boy.

"Can I talk to her buddy?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly. I heard a surprised breath on the other end of the phone.

"_Hello? Who is this?" _

"My name is Isabella Swan, Jack called you on my phone, and we found him in the woods near Crescent Park. Should we meet you somewhere…?" I asked. The boy looked worried, and I smiled encouragingly at him. "It's alright Jack." I whispered. The woman heard that though, she sighed, sounding tired.

"Of course. I'm so sorry… I was just so worried. Thank you, so so much for finding my son. Crescent Park you said?"

"That's right, and of course, it was actually my boyfriend, he's got really good ears. We heard Jack in the woods."

"Thank you both. Can we meet you at the playground there?" She asked, I heard a jingle of car keys and I smiled.

"The playground sounds great."

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" She exclaimed. I heard the click of the phone line and I smiled at Jack. Jack looked at me, his eyes big and wide. I nodded at him, and he started jumping excitedly, tugging on my hand.

"Let's go! Let's go!" he started tugging me away and I grabbed Jaspers hand, tugging him with us. He smirked at me, and I gave him a bright smile. I met his eyes, and I was surprised when I saw they were almost sad.

He must've felt my concern, because he shook his head back and forth, as if to say 'its nothing.'

I was going to press the issue, but a sharp turn met us and I and Jack stumbled as Jasper caught us. Jack laughed a loud, little boy's laugh and aimed at trying to make me fall on the turns we took. I fake stumbled twice. He giggled every time.

When we finally reached the park, I saw a woman ringing her hands, checking her watch. Jack tugged sharply on my arm, jumping up and down but not letting go.

"That's her!" he exclaimed, dragging us towards her. I smiled at her and I watched her smile in relief, she raced towards him and lifted him into her arms.

"Oh Jacky." She sighed after a few minutes of tight hugging and checking for scratches. I handed Jack the business card, and she thanked us ten times over. Jack gave me a big hug and fist bumped Jasper once before him and his mom drove away.

I looked at Jasper with a bright smile and leaned into his side, his arm automatically wrapping around my waist.

His eyes were lost in thought, a little sad. I ran my thumb across his cheek.

"Smile." I ordered softly. He did, his gleaming teeth showed slightly, but it wasn't a real smile.

"What's wrong Jazz?" His eyes got softer and he kissed my head.

"I just hate thinking of all the things I can't give you." He whispered sadly. I looked up at his adorable features and shook my head incredulously.

"Jasper, you give me everything I could ever want." I rolled my eyes at his foolishness.

"What about children, babe?" he asked me. I froze in place, stunned for a second. He turned me to face him. "You're so good with kids, with babies. You deserve to be a mother Bella; people say it's the best joy in life. I can't give you that." He said brokenly.

But…but… Doesn't he understand anything?

"Jasper, I wouldn't want kids without you."

"You say that now…"

"I also said I was sure about you, about us. Do you doubt that?"

"No…"

"Good. Because you shouldn't. I love you." I said, giving him a hard kiss. I felt his soft hands on my arms.

"I love you too." He whispered seriously. "So much."

"Good. Now come on cowboy, let's get home."

"Home." He agreed, he checked over his shoulder twice to make sure no one was looking, and before I could even register what happened I was on his back, and we were running.

This time, I didn't shriek or scream or act afraid. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, knowing he'd never let me fall, and I enjoyed the ride.

We walked through the front door, my legs wrapped around his waist as I kissed him softly. Suddenly, he set me down and dropped me behind him, when I saw who it was, I groaned.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and sighed as Jasper crouched in front of me, guarding me from the blonde bimbo in our living room.

"Tanya, what the hell do you want?"

**A/N Yeah… so… this chapter was really hard for me to write, considering I'd never really wrote a lemon before, and considering I really thought that you deserved a cliff hanger with the long wait that you guys had. **

**Anyway, if you liked it, hated it, tell me, because I dunno how much I loved it and could really use a confidence booster. **

**Anyway, for my own entertainment, let's see how much Tanya can mess up. **

**I love you all, thank you so much for those of you who are still with me! I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP! **

**Want to hear a secret? So… I've been thinking of another story idea… if you want to hear it, or want me to write it, review! Love you all! **

**~Shadbolt **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N …okay, I know. **

**I'm sorry. Especially after a cliffhanger, this was way too long of a wait. I've been back and forth between houses at the moment, and I don't have internet connection at the one house (which will soon change). **

**My life's been crazy right now, but I promise this story is still in my mind. **

**Hope you like the chapter, hope you're still with me. **

**Review! A/N **

It's not fair.

Constantly that's a sentence used in this life. Why do we say it? I'm not sure, but I guess because when someone hears it, we think that person will drop what they're doing and magically make things fair again. But alas, that's never the case. What _does_ happen though, ninety-nine percent of the time someone hears that sentence? They respond with the same thing, every single time.

_Life's not fair. _

So, for the first time since I've been born, my life felt totally perfect, and my world seemed to come to a halt because there was a blonde bimbo standing in my living room, Jaspers ex fiancé to be exact, after she clearly broke into my house, and now she's staring at my boyfriend like he's a piece of meat.

Great.

Jasper kept me behind him, growling at her lightly as she stood in front of us, tapping her fingernails on every surface they would make that horrid noise for. I sighed, already feeling exhausted.

Yeah, life's not fair.

"What the hell do you want?" Jasper spit at her. She stared at him for a second, a non-comprehending look on her face, and I felt shivers run up my spine. She smiled sweetly at us for a second.

"I just wanted to remind you of the date." She said, laughing softly at him. He must've been projecting, because I felt his confusion.

"Date?"

"Our wedding. We only have a month to set everything up and pay for it, silly." She giggled again, and Jasper straightened out, rolling his eyes.

"Tanya, we've been over this, we're done-"

"NO!" She shrieked. I jumped back in surprise, and Jasper crouched in front of me.

"No." She repeated, softer now.

Suddenly she giggled again and started flitting around the house. Looking at things, touching things, just really not sitting still. For about five minutes she did this, sometimes breaking to smile at us. I smiled brightly back at her, and she seemed pleased.

"I have a bad feeling." I whispered to Jasper. He nodded, not taking his eyes off her.

"I know. Me too."

"Follow my lead?"

"Go for it darlin'." I smiled at his words once before I walked into the kitchen, Jasper always keeping between me and Tanya.

I perched myself up on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and I smiled brightly at Tanya.

"So Tanya, what've you been up to recently?" I asked her conservatively. She smiled at me once, thinking, before her face contorted for a second.

"I've… uh…" I nodded for her to go on, and she gripped the wine bottle she'd been holding too tightly, it exploded in her hands, wine shooting every which direction, glass doing the same. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me and block the glass from hitting my face or cutting me, I smiled thankfully at him.

I looked at Tanya after I'd cleaned myself up, and she looked shocked, she was covered in wine and pieces of glass still littered in her hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No." she said softly. I looked into her eyes for the first time and realized they weren't the gold that they normally are, but they were black.

Not like the Cullen's eyes get from time to time after they don't hunt often enough, no, these were _black. _Endless, soul-sucking, black.

And it wasn't just the colored part, but it had spread to her whole eye. Where the white part of her eye used to be, you know, the part around the colored stuff? It was black.

All of it.

It looked like it was going to ooze out and drip down her face, it balanced against her white smile in the worst of ways. I felt my fear spike, and Jaspers arms were around me immediately.

"Sh, babe it's okay. I've got you." He whispered soothingly in my ear. I listened to his words, I hugged his arms tightly as they came around my body but my eyes didn't dare leave hers.

"What's wrong, Tanya?" I asked, remembering our conversation. She shook her head, stepping towards me.

"You." She whispered, stepping towards me again, Jasper threw me behind him, crouching in front of me.

"Tanya, back off." He spit at her.

"You!" She screamed at me, stepping towards me faster and colliding with Jasper.

"Tanya-"

I stepped around Jasper, knowing we were getting nowhere, and she grabbed me. She gripped me tightly to her, and I felt the stupidity in me rise.

Oh shit.

I stared at Jasper, wide eyed, and I saw the evident fear in his eyes.

"It's your entire fault." She whispered towards me. "It's your entire fault." Her hands moved to clench my head, and I felt my fear spike again. She was in an easy position to either snap my neck or drain me, and knowing her she'd do both.

"What's my fault, Tanya?" I asked her, trying to keep her talking as the pressure against my head increased. Jasper stayed silent, looking strong and thinking up tactics. He mouthed the words _keep going _to me. I nodded.

"He left me." She whispered, talking what seemed to be more to herself than to me. "He left me for a _human_. A weak, defenseless human. My life was ruined." A sob broke through her throat, and as odd as it might've been, I felt awful for her. Without looking at her I knew her eyes were glistening with unshedable tears, I was suddenly glad I couldn't see her face, because the crying black eyes might be too much for my calm resolve.

"RUINED!" She screeched at me. I cried out against her harder grip, and I felt myself being ripped from her arms.

Jasper. Jasper had me. I buried my face in his chest as he held me bridal style.

"NO!" She shrieked. I heard a huge collision right next to my face, and I had to assume Jasper kicked her. She flew back, hitting the wall of my house so hard she left an indent.

Damn it.

Suddenly, she smiled.

She walked towards us, her broken heel causing her walk to be off set. Her hair was a mess, and her manicure had broken off on a few nails.

She pulled a lighter out of her back pocket, and I felt Jasper stiffen behind me. I looked down, and we were standing on hard wood floor.

The door was right behind us though, this plan didn't make sense. I mean, she couldn't kill Jasper that fast, it wasn't possible…I mean, the only person she could really kill would be…

"Tanya. Tanya don't do this." I said, trying to break out of Jaspers arms. She lit the lighter terribly close to her face, and I held my breath.

"You don't have to die." I begged, trying to reason with her. She shook her head, smiling.

"What point is there to staying alive with nothing to live for?" She flicked the lighter open again, and I flinched.

"Tanya, you have lots to live for... You have _eternity _to live for. I'm sure you'll find a man to love…"

"THAT'S NOT JUST IT!" She shrieked at me. "Do you think it's easy, Isabella Swan? Do you think living forever in this world is fucking simple? I have to watch every second that I don't accidently take a life. I have to watch death around me though, and I can't even stop it. I have to watch society advance, people advance, languages advance as I stay the same. Before I was created, I had everything. A boyfriend, a house and a life. Do you know what it's like to watch women get pregnant, and not be able to do it? Huh? I've never bared a child, and I never will. I'm so fucking thirsty I feel I might just die of that, too bad that's impossible too…" She laughed, staring at the lighter again, and I feared she had officially snapped.

"Burning to death will hurt for moments, but it will save me from hurting for another eternity. A few hundred years is all I can take." She whispered. She looked up at me; her eyes were wide with fear.

"I have nothing to live for." She said simply, though her breath caught and her throat shook.

I stared at her for a moment before I shook my head.

"Tanya, you can't believe that." I whispered. She nodded, dropping to the floor in her sobs, always keeping the lighter lit. I went to step towards her, but Jasper held me tightly. I fought against his arms, but he wasn't budging. He just whispered soft apologies in my ear.

"Tanya, you have _everything _to live for." I pleaded with her. "You have two sisters, right? Kate and Irina? I bet those two mean the world to you, don't they?" Her black eyes stayed shut as she nodded. I continued, racking my brain for thoughts. "I know Tanya; I know it may seem clouded now. I know how much it hearts, to have everything you care about taken away from you. I know what it's like to live without love, without family, without hope. I know what it's like to stare at the life ahead of you and wonder how you'll get through everything, but Tanya, the one thing I can promise you is that it gets better. I guarantee, please, it gets better." I begged her, and I watched the fire go out of the lighter, but she still held it tight and very close to her body.

"You can't promise that." She whispered. "You can't promise me anything." I shook my head, forcing Jaspers arms off me and dropping to my knees by her side. She jumped slightly as I touched her shoulder.

"No." I shook my head. "I can't. You'll just have to have faith Tanya. Jasper has you're sisters numbers; we'll call them and get them down here. We'll get you fed too, just please Tanya. Please hand me the lighter."

She finally looked up at me, her eyes wide with curiosity, even in the black depths of them.

"Why? Why would you do that?" She asked me. I smiled softly at her.

"I was in the same spot once, maybe never to this extreme, but when my father died, I didn't have anyone. I needed someone, I wanted someone, but no one came. I wouldn't wish that on anyone Tanya, and I won't let you suffer through that."

I watched the lighter slip from her fingers; it clanged softly to the floor. My heart pounded as I snatched it quick, sliding it back to Jasper.

"Atta girl." I whispered. Sobs started racking from her chest, and I helped her up until she was sitting on the couch, clutching my shoulder as her body shook through her tearless cries. Jasper sat next to me, obviously uncomfortable with the proximity of me and Tanya, but I knew she wasn't going to hurt me right now.

Jasper never left my side as he called the sisters. He explained the situation to them and wordlessly handed her the phone afterwards. She left the room, holding the phone to her ear and flinching at whatever they said on the other end. When she was completely out of view, Jasper pulled me tight to his chest.

"Don't you _ever _fucking do that to me again." He spit in my ear angrily. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held onto him tightly as he kissed my hair, my cheek, and finally he met my lips. His anxious and rough against mine. I pulled back, begging for air as he held me close.

"She could've killed you." He said after a moment of silence. I nodded.

"I know."

"I can't live without you."

"Jasper-"

"Bella, I'm a strong man. I know that. But I. Can't. Live. Without. You." He seethed at me. He clutched at my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. I saw his eyes were broken and his expression was pained. His voice was angry, but his heart was scared. I felt that, through whatever connection we had, I felt that. I kissed his lips softly, running my fingers through his golden hair and I stared into his eyes, holding his beautiful gaze. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm safe Jasper. I'm here."

"But she-"

"She didn't hurt me, Jasper. She could've, and I'm so sorry I scared you baby. But I wasn't going to let her burn herself to death. She doesn't deserve that." He stared into my eyes wordlessly before he nodded his head tightly once. He pulled me impossibly closer to him and I breathed in his scent as he breathed in mine.

"I love you Bella. Please, don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to. Oh, and Jasper?" He looked down at me, and I met his lips again, smiling against them.

"I love you to." I whispered, loving how my lips brushed his with the words. He chuckled, and I heard Tanya clear her throat behind me.

"My sisters are coming here." She said softly. I smiled at her, nodding. Jaspers arm was around my shoulders and mine was around his waist, I was basically glued to his side. I looked up at him to find him staring at me. He nodded tightly once; he turned and gave her a small, southern charm smile.

"Stay here as long as you need, Tanya." He said quietly. Her lips turned up softly, and I was so proud of him. I was sure he felt it, because I saw his lips quirk up out of the corner of my eyes.

"I need to hunt, but I will be back in a few hours." She said. She was about to leave, but I called her to wait.

"Would you take Jasper with you? He needs to hunt as well, and I know he won't leave until he feels he has reason…" Jasper growled at me, and she raised her eyebrows.

"You-you trust me alone with him?" She asked me incredulously. I met her raised eyebrows, and gave her a smirk.

"I don't think you'd do anything wrong Tanya, no. But I trust him; I know he'd never do anything to hurt me. Isn't that right babe?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling widely at me.

"Yes ma'am."

"It's settled then, take your time, I'll call Rose and Emmett and hang out with them." Jasper nodded, relief flooding through his features. It clicked to me that he didn't want me hanging around the house alone, and I smiled lovingly at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and even though I knew she could hear, I whispered anyway, as softly as I could.

"Don't let her hurt herself, Jasper. I love you, be careful." I emphasized the last two words, touching my lips softly to his. He gave me a small smile before he slipped out the door, Tanya following suit.

I looked around my house for the first time with a clear head, and I sighed.

What a mess.

I flitted around, I called Rose and Emmett over and explained what happened, as soon as I told them the situation they dropped their hunting trip and made haste. Edward should follow in a few hours. They seemed… freaked out, but they did gain their composure enough to help me clean up the easy damage. Jasper would have to fix the wall and the floor later, because I really suck at maintenance work.

Irina and Kate showed up at my door, and I was suddenly very glad that I called Rose and Emmett over. As many times as I'd seen them, met them, loved, and hung out with vampires, I've never fully understood how to entertain one as a houseguest.

We all sat in the living room, and I smiled at the love and worry the sisters felt for Tanya after we explained what happened and they saw her body imprint in the wall. They thanked me time and time again, and I was slightly proud.

I was right; Tanya did have lots to live for. The care her sisters felt for her is evident, and they promised me that it would be more obvious from now on, if it wasn't already.

We were all lost in our own thoughts when Edward walked through the door. I jumped, and he chuckled at my slightly surprised expression. He pulled me in for a nice hug, telling me I did a good job in saving her life, and sat down and caught up with the Denali sisters. We were laughing and listening to old stories, when Kate kept glancing at the door.

"When is Carlisle and Esme going to get here?" She asked us, a look of confusion on her face. I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"I, uh, I haven't associated with them in a long time, Kate. I haven't spoken to them in a few years." Her eyebrows rose.

"But… I called them looking for you, and making sure I heard the address properly, and they said they'd meet me here… with Alice…" I stared at her for a long second before I finally understood what she was telling me.

"Esme, Carlisle and Alice are coming here?" I asked her quietly, she nodded, and I frowned.

Was I ready to see them again? No. I wasn't. I was mad at Esme and Alice for driving Jasper away from their family, Edward was mostly forgiven for that. I miss Carlisle, but… I can live without seeing him again.

And what if Jasper has even the slightest of feelings for Alice?

I looked out the window, suddenly worried, and I felt my heart stop as I watched Alice's tiny form collide with Jasper, lips first in our front yard.

A/N

So, like it, hate it? Let me know!

How do you feel about Alice kissing Jasper? Or about Tanya?

Are you excited the family's all together? *Laughs evilly as she plots what to do with that*

Review !

Love you guys !

~Shadbolt


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Oh goodness. **

**Your reviews are all phenomenal, I love you all :') **

**Thank you so much for your support, and just a shout out to Jasperaddict for the AMAZING message she sent me, thank you so much for that girl! **

**Anyways, much to my embarrassment I realized that I forgot a song quote at the beginning of the last chapter, so, there will be one in the beginning and one in the end of this one, hopefully that can mend some of the broken hearts out there ;) **

**Any who, on with the chapter! A/N**

_This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles  
><em>~Bon Jovi

JPOV

Stunned was probably the best word I had for what I felt.

"What the-" I asked, pushing back on Alice's small form gently, but she forced her mouth back to mine, trying to pry it open with her tongue. I forced her back harder, she fell to the grass. I scowled at her false look of surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at her. I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme standing before me as well, both had sad looks on their faces, Esme's feelings were filled with a strong guilt, Carlisle's with remorse. I rubbed my hand down my face.

"Carlisle, Esme, don't do this to me." I groaned. I was about to ask them again what they were doing here, but I heard a loud _slap _come from behind me.

"Bitch, please." I heard Tanya growl. I turned in shock to see Alice's features wide in surprise, her neck still craned in the direction that Tanya slapped her. As much as I hated both of them, I couldn't help but grin.

Pixie had that coming.

In a blink everyone was outside, Bella slowly walking behind everyone. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach in a way I've seen before, and I quickly raced to her. I pulled her close and kissed her hard, loving how her warm body melted into mine.

"I need her taste off my lips." I whispered to her. I felt her smile, and her relief and love flooded through me with my gift. I grinned.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked to see Tanya and Alice, fighting to the death on my front lawn.

Damn, that was funny.

Tanya pulled at Alice's cropped hair as the pixie threw kicks and punches her way. Both of them had arms flailing, and both of them looked like some form of messed up chickens.

Bella giggled beside me, and I looked down to grin at her. Rose fist pumped Bella as they made bets on who would win. Everyone else just kind of stood beside us, looking at us like we were dumb.

"Aren't you going to stop it?" Esme suddenly cried towards me. I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise.

"Why? Come on Esme, even you have to see the humor in this!" I yelled over the loudening shrieks. Bella smacked my chest, and whimpered after she made impact. I rolled my eyes at her, but kissed her bruised hand.

I mean really, don't hit a vampire, babe.

I turned my attention back to the fight just in time to see Tanya straddle Alice and throw punch after punch into her face. Rose, Emmett and I all cheered, even Edward chuckled and mumbled something like "She had it coming" under her breath. I felt enough annoyance finally roll through Bella to see the situation lose its humor.

Just before Tanya ripped Alice's head off, Bella stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a really fucking high pitch whistle.

Everyone flinched and jumped away from her. That shit was loud for vampire sensitive ears. She looked unfazed by our little weakness as she stalked towards Carlisle and Esme. Emmett gripped Tanya and held her back as Edward did the same for Alice.

"What're you guys doing here?" Bella asked, exasperation obvious in her voice. Esme looked surprised by Bella's tone, Carlisle looked sad.

"We heard something of Tanya being sick, and Irina and Kate heading off to Jaspers to help her. We knew nothing of you being here… that I was aware of." He said, throwing a slight glare in Alice's direction.

Yeah… the innocence shit on her face didn't match the deceit I felt in her emotions.

"Carlisle, I swear, I had no idea-"

"She's lying." Edward and I said at the exact same time. I smirked at him and he matched my expression. Fucking _A_!

Carlisle looked between me and Edward, his lips pursed and he shook his head sadly back and forth.

"I guessed as much." He looked towards Bella. "Would you ah, mind if we came in? I'd like to catch up, if that's what you'd want." He asked her, there was so much hope in his features I couldn't help but have a little less hatred towards the man as I once did when I left his home. He obviously feels bad about losing Bella as a daughter, hell; he practically lost all his children.

At least, all his sane children.

Edward's laugh boomed across the clearing, and I chuckled. He fist pounded me once, and everyone looked at us confused.

"Funny guy." Edward muttered, shaking his head in his laughter. I rolled my eyes, and I caught Bella's gaze. She was biting her lip, looking up at me with her big doe eyes.

_Fuck me. _

"Do what you feels right darlin'." I said softly, running my fingers through her beautiful brown waves. She nodded, her lip still between her teeth as she turned her gaze back to Carlisle.

"You are welcome in my home on a few conditions." She said slowly, looking to me for approval. I nodded, and she sighed. "You will behave respectfully, all of you." She started, glaring at Alice. "All of the decisions we made and we will make have been our own choice. You don't have to like them, but you do have to respect them. There will be no ruining my house no matter what shit hits the fan, and in return, I will give you the same level of respect you give me, whatever that may be. Jasper, do you agree?" She asked me. I nodded, loving her authority and trying to ignore how tight my pants suddenly were.

"Good, inside, all of you."

I held the door for everyone and snaked my arm around Bella's waist. Carlisle and Esme looked wary, as well as the other two Denali sisters, and Alice looked downright pissed, but I glared right back at her.

I turned into my living room, and I stared at everyone for a brief moment.

Kate, Irina, Tanya, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, and finally my beautiful Bella. I gave a soft smile at her expression, she seemed tired already.

"Everything will be okay love, I promise." I whispered, nuzzling her nose once before I led her to the chair in the living room, pulling her on my lap and against my chest.

Everyone awkwardly stared for a few moments before Carlisle finally broke the silence.

"Tanya, how are you feeling?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Much better now that my sisters are here and I have hunted, thank you Carlisle." She said, very respectfully and un-Tanya like. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the proud smile my girlfriend gave her, or the one she got in return.

Fuck, who wants their girlfriend and their ex to be friends anyway?

I kissed the back of Bella's exposed neck, and I felt her lust climb. I smirked and she leaned into me more, shivering slightly.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME JASPER?" Alice suddenly shrieked. I felt Bella jump in surprise, but I wasn't shocked. Her emotions were all over the place, it felt like this was a long awaited snap.

Alice raced across the room, and before I could blink I flipped us around so Bella was in the chair and I was crouched in front of her, growls ripped viscously from my chest as I protected my Bella.

Mine!

"Step. Back." I warned. Alice's eyes were wide and I felt a slight bit of fear come from her, but she only stepped back a little. I growled again, and she stepped back more.

"You okay babe?" I asked Bella. I heard her small whimper of a 'yes' and I felt my snarky expression look over to Alice.

"Don't you dare upset my mate." I spit at her. I felt surprise come from the Denali's, minus Tanya, my ex-parents, and my ex-wife who stood before me.

Alice's feelings were suddenly closed off to me, and she smiled what looked like it was trying to be seductive. Her fingernails crawled up my shoulder and I shivered in evident disgust. I felt anger rise from Bella as she stood, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. But instead of snapping at Alice and trying to rip her head off like I knew she wanted to, she calmly stepped up to stand behind me.

"Calm down babe, its fine. I'm okay." She whispered her breath hot and comforting in my ear. I gave Alice a warning glance, not taking my eyes from her as I kissed Bella's temple. I theoretically handed her the reins and she sat gently on my lap.

"Alice, if you have something to say, say it." She said calmly. Raising her hand for the evil, pixie, bitch, ugly, little boy-ish looking, elf, maniac- oops. Got ahead of myself there. Either way, Alice started talking.

"I don't think you're good enough for Jasper." She said simply. I growled, jumping up to protest, but Bella put a firm, calm hand on my shoulder.

She raised her eyebrows at Alice.

"And?" Everyone stared at Bella in surprise, including me. Alice's mouth struggled for words for a moment.

"And you're not good enough for him…" Alice mumbled again. Bella smirked, her eyebrows raised and giving Alice a look like she was a little kid that didn't understand the question.

"And?"

"And you shouldn't be with him!" Alice finally yelled. She looked so angry I swear I thought her hair was gonna burst into flames or snakes… or flaming snakes... damn. That'd be cool!

"How is that for you to decide?" Bella asked her after a moment of silence. Her voice was eerily quiet, and Alice's shrieking voice was too loud. I flinched at the comparison. Dark and night, that's what it looked like, felt like.

Alice's feelings were selfish, scared, and weak. She was feeling hatred and anger, and I already knew that she wasn't thinking straight. Her emotions were strong, but the love towards me that was emanating from Bella? From my girl?

It was better than anything you can even imagine.

Love isn't easy. I don't know what jackass told the world that it was, because it's not. It's hard to feel love; it's hard to understand and to grasp that breath-taking, heart wrenching, gut twisting feeling. It's hard to give in to all your fears; it's hard to overcome obstacles. But is loving Bella hard to do? No. That's the hard part, if that makes sense. It's so easy to love her, it's hard to make up for everything; it's hard to give her back everything she gives to me. She's such a selfless creature; she's beautiful and wise beyond my two hundred years. It's hard to understand, hard to grasp the fact that she loves me back.

Nothing in life is easy, and it was never promised to be. Who ever created this universe just promised us it would be worth it, and meeting Bella made me realize that everything is worth it, even if it's not the end, I could die a happy man.

Well, when all this shit blows over that is.

BPOV

I stared at Alice as I waited for an answer. She just stomped her feet and started clanging around my house. I let the baby throw her tirade, and I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle met my gaze, and my heart hurt slightly at all the sadness there. I held his golden eyes for a second, and I saw the wise, broken eyes of a father.

No matter how much everything in the past hurt, you can't help but feel a little bit of heart break when a father stares at you with such a broken expression.

I stood up and practically raced across the room, Carlisle caught me and my tears started to leak onto his chest. He soothed me, hugged me, and let me cry. I felt everyone's stares, but for the moment I didn't really care. I'd missed a father's hug for so long, and he would never replace Charlie, but the comfort was still there, the love was still evident.

"I'm still really mad at you, Carlisle." I said after my tears had dried and soaked his shirt. He chuckled; pulling back and swiping the pad of his thumb underneath my eyes, making sure all the tears were gone.

"I know sweetheart." He said. "I'll spend as long as you'll give me making that up to you- you and Jasper of course. I made a mistake leaving you, I think we all did, and I know it might not mean much, but I am truly sorry. I've missed my daughters and my sons." He said, looking towards Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and me. Everyone acknowledged him, with a nod or something. I looked to Jasper and he rolled his eyes, standing to give Carlisle a very manly hug. I giggled and everyone started laughing at what must've been the expression on my face.

"We can talk about this later, but right now, I need some time alone with my mate, if you don't mind." Jasper said, tugging me towards the door.

"Tomorrow son, and you'll have to explain this-" he said, motioning towards Jaspers arms around me. "Too." He said. We both gave each other a sly smile before nodding. He rolled his eyes and I heard him mutter something about 'kids being kids', before I was lifted into Jaspers strong arms.

We raced for close to ten minutes before he stopped us at a hotel. He didn't put me down as he paid the man at the front desk. He raced up the stairs with my giggling body at vampire speed and burst open the hotel room door. As soon as it was closed, I was pressed up against it.

His lips were hard on mine, furious and passionate. I was being pressed so hard against the door I was sure my body indent was there.

His lips found my neck, my jaw, my ear, and soon I was panting. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands snaked to his hair and he palmed my breast. His arousal was as evident as mine felt; I rubbed my legs together, begging for friction.

I pushed back on him and somehow moaned the word 'bed'. He walked us back as my lips collided with his again, and my back found the soft comforter. He crawled up my body and rested with his forearms on either side of my head, his lips slower and softer on mine.

He was driving me crazy.

I impatiently ground my hips together and tugged at his white t-shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head and his hands started roaming my sides, stopping at my hips and sliding under my but, squeezing it once. I moaned into his mouth and I felt his smile. He tugged at my shirt and I raised my arms, only leaving his lips for a brief second so he could pull it over my head.

He quickly unclasped my bra, and I pressed against him. Bare skin against bare skin, he hissed at the contact, and I couldn't help my smile. He felt so good against me, so perfect…

His lips found my nipple and I felt it instantly harden. My legs were getting moister and moister, and I was surprised it didn't soak through my jeans. It felt like it was…

"Oh..." I moaned as he took my other breast in his mouth, his fingers paying equal attention to the other one. I needed him somewhere else, lower. I ground my hips against him and felt his hard erection. He groaned.

"Vixen." He mumbled under his breath as he undid the buttons of my jeans, I reached for his once he slid mine off, and he helped my uncoordinated self with the belt until his jeans, shoes, and finally his boxers were off. His hard erection shot free, and I smirked at him. His eyes were dark as I grabbed his length in my hand and tugged lightly, stroking him up and down. He moaned, his face dropping to my shoulder and he did his best to hold his weight off me. After just a few seconds he was bucking lightly against me, trying to restrain himself.

"I need you." He whispered hotly in my ear. I captured his lips in mine, and then worked my way up so I was gently biting his neck, his jaw, and then his ear.

"Then take me." I moaned. I heard a growl shake through his chest, and he quickly flipped us over. He ripped my panties from my body, but the pain only lasted a second before he buried his length in me.

I cried out, wrapping my arms around his neck as he started to thrust in and out. I buried my hands in his hair and silenced his grunts and moans with my lips. His tongue roamed my mouth, and his fingers moved down to press gently on my clit. I whimpered against him.

My breath started coming out faster as my need started to climb. Harder and harder, I begged for him, moaned for him. His body was the centre of my thoughts. My stomach started to tighten, and I felt him get impossibly harder inside of me.

His fingers were faster on my clit as I met his thrusts; my moans were rivaling his growls.

"I'm so close baby." He whispered. I nodded, moaning out as I felt myself starting to clamp on him. Everything inside of me felt like a coil, and his thrusts were suddenly hitting me at vampire speed. All rhythm lost, I clamped on him and soaked him with my juices as I felt his coolness shoot into me.

He thrust a few more times before he collapsed onto my body. He flipped us over so I was lying on top of him, his arms around me and my head on his strong chest. His biceps flexed, holding me close as he slowly kissed me.

"I love you, darlin'" He whispered, his eyes alight and everything about him was smiling. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair and he leaned into my touch. I smiled.

"I love you too." I murmured. He shook his hair once my fingers left it, and I giggled as it fell in his eyes. I brushed it out of them, and wonder suddenly ran through me as I saw his golden orbs.

"What color were your eyes when you were human?" I whispered suddenly. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he searched my features for a moment.

"Blue, I can remember myself looking in a mirror when I was human. They were blue." I watched his expression disappear in the past for a second, and I tried to imagine him with blue eyes, but I realized it wasn't enough information.

"Like… ocean blue, icy blue, or sky blue?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I guess you could say they were icy blue babe."

"Were you always pale?"

"A little." I smiled.

"I can just see you, almost as good looking as you are now." He smiled slightly, but I watched his eyes fall. His face tilted down, and I felt myself frown slightly. I tipped his chin back up.

"Are you okay?" I murmured. He gave me a shining smile, but it didn't meet his eyes. I let him feel my worry and curiosity, and he finally ducked his head again, scratching the back of his neck self consciously.

"You haven't seen my scars, Bella. Not with vampire eyes. You'd be… disgusted." He whispered. I pulled away from him, shocked for a moment. I shook my head vigorously back and forth and took a calming breath.

"Jasper, you can't honestly believe that." I said, still shaking my head slowly back and forth.

"Alice hated the look of them, Tanya did too…" I smacked the side of his head, but if anything, it hurt my hand.

"I thought we already established there was a big difference between me and Alice and Tanya." I muttered. He nodded guiltily, and I tipped his chin back up, holding his cheeks and staring into his eyes.

"Does the scar on my wrist make me uglier to you?" I asked him. His mouth dropped open and he sputtered for a second.

"Babe, you're beautiful. The scar just shows how strong you are too me." He whispered, dragging his finger tips along my wrist. I smirked.

"Thanks for making my point." I said, half cockily and half lovingly. His eyes stared at me for a moment in wonder before he smiled.

"Did I tell you I love you darlin'?" he asked, kissing my lips softly. I smiled.

"Only a thousand times."

Tanya's POV

My sisters had the grace to wait until my ex-fiancé and Bella were out of the room to start shrieking at me in front of the Cullen's.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" Irina seethed at me. I ducked my head, my pretty hair falling around me in shame. I peeked at the Cullen's through my eyelashes and sighed.

"Could you, uhm, give us a moment?" I asked them quietly. Carlisle and Esme nodded, both giving me understanding smiles, I felt slightly embarrassed. I was never looked down upon.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly. As soon as they were out of the room, Irina pounced on me. She hugged me and shrieked at me all at the same time, her manicured nails digging into my skin.

"Threatening to kill yourself, what the fuck were you thinking? My sister! What would I do without you?" She sobbed into my shirt, and Kate wrapped her arms around me too.

"Tanya, don't do that to us. Please don't do that to us." Kate sobbed into my back, her arms around my waist as she cried. I turned around and smoothed out her hair. She lifted her face to look at me and I sighed.

"You're makeup is smudging." I chastised. She sighed, fixing her lipstick on her quivering lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"No, I'm sorry. Isabella was right." They looked at me quizzically and I hugged them both tightly.

"I do have something to live for eternity for. My beautiful sisters." I explained, and Irina smiled at me.

"Are you better now?" She asked worriedly. I smiled, nodding and moving one of her curls back in place.

"I am." We all walked into the kitchen, and I flinched as I saw my body imprint in the wall, Kate and Irina looked at it with realization and flinched too.

"We'll have to thank this Isabella Swan for… saving you, she seems like a strong girl." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, she is good for Jasper."

Both my sisters threw their pretty smiles in my direction, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I could never live an eternity without one of them, and my tummy turned just thinking about me causing either one of them that pain.

For a moment, my thanks towards Isabella Swan was stronger than ever.

For the moment, I will live for my sisters.

_Our scars remind us that the past is real.  
><em>~Papa Roach

**A/N **

**So… did you guys like it? What'd you think of Tanya's POV? **

**Sorry, she's a hard character to grasp right now, because I'm not too certain what I want to do with her character at the moment… any ideas? **

**The conversation with the Cullen's as a FAMILY will be coming soon. **

**As for the timeline it should be around fall in this story, but someone message me if that doesn't make any sense…**

**Review! I love to hear your feedback and ideas! This chapter came so fast thanks to the lovely advice of my readers. I still have a few surprises in store for later in the story though, don't you worry. **

**Love you all, hope to update soon! **

**~Shadbolt**

**A/N**


End file.
